Summer Kisses
by graceless angels
Summary: This summer, I was supposed to stay in New York and find a new boyfriend... but of course, Thalia drags me to Virginia. And of course, her hot cousin and I both are suffering from breakups. And what will exactly happen when when we start 'dating' to make our ex's jealous, and we actually fall in love? A/U *Formerly AllilynFlorence*
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This summer, I was supposed to stay in New York and find a new boyfriend... but of course, Thalia drags me to Virginia. And of course, her hot cousin and I both are suffering from breakups. And what will exactly happen when when we start 'dating' to make our ex's jealous, and we actually fall in love? A/U_

asodkadmndfsj Line Break sldkjsjdfsd

Okay, look, I didn't want to fall in love with the one guy I would move away from in 90 days aka my entire summer.

And I didn't want to go to Virginia in the first place; Thalia dragged me.

I didn't want to become attracted to her mysterious and hot cousin, Percy Jackson.

I really didn't.

But I still did.

And it sucks.

So, lemme start from the beginning.

I was in the last period of the day... on the second to last day of school.

Mrs. Mellie, my strict math teacher, was talking about fractions and dividing or something.

"Miss. Chase! Please answer my question!" she said.

"Sorry, can you repeat it? I was zoning out," I said.

Half the class gasped.

Because, like, Annabeth Chase always pays attention and is a nerd!

Those idiots.

"What-uh-um-never mind," Mrs. Mellie said and turned to another classmate.

I turned my head and focused it at one couple in the back.

Luke Cheating-Moron Castellan was feeling up Drew Bitchy-Whore Tanaka.

A few weeks ago, I found out when I was sitting on the bleachers, cheering on the football team, that my boyfriend, Luke, was on, that he wasn't there. So, I thought he'd show up soon, when suddenly, I hear moaning from under the bleachers. Me, being my very curious self, checked, and saw a half-naked Drew making out with Luke.

At first I was gonna throw up.

Then I was gonna scream.

After that I was gonna kick and punch the crap out of someone.

Luke, someone.

He ended up leaving from under the bleachers with a black eyes, a broken nose, and a bruised rib-cage.

And then I slapped Drew as hard as I could, which left a bright red hand mark on her left cheek for days that makeup wouldn't cover up, courtesy of my many rings and bracelets.

I broke up with Luke the next day, in front of everyone in homeroom, a pretty crowded class, screaming about him cheating on me, betraying me, and hurting my soul forever.

No, I was being _way _ too melodramatic.

But it was fun.

Most of my friends started ignoring him, and many girls that heard about it started giving the cold shoulder to Luke and Drew for a few weeks.

Even after that, Thalia, Piper, Katie, Silena, Allison, and a few more of my closest friends still completely ignore them both.

I looked at the people sitting in front of the obviously sexually-active couple... my bestie Allison and some boy, I think his name is John or something.

Allison's trying her hardest not to throw up, scream ,or do both.

She finally turns around and faces them.

"Hi! I'm someone who's trying to actually pay attention in this class! Can you please maybe try not feeling each other up in a public school, during a class? Save it for your separate whore-houses! Now please, for Pete's Sake, SHUT THE FUDGE UP!"

I burst into laughs, while everyone else joined me. Drew turned a color that would have made a tomato jealous.

Luke was glaring at Allison who was smirking.

"Thank you," she said and turned back to her desk.

The bell rang and I walked out the door, maybe 'accidently' shoving Luke into the wall.

What?

He deserved it.

"That was hilarious!" I told Allison.

"Thanks! Hilarious is my middle name! Well, it might be if it wasn't Annemarie Grace," Allison answered, smiling.

"Very funny, Katie just told me what you did in Mellie's class!" Thalia said, approaching us.

"Yeah... I haven't forgiven Luke yet," Allison said.

"None of us have," I bitterly added.

"Are you guys coming over today?" Thalia asked.

"I can. Mom and Dad are staying after work today, and I don't have anything to do," Allison said.

"Count me in. Any way to get away from Matthew and Bobby and Helen and Malcolm," I said.

Matthew and Bobby were my 9-year-old twin step-brothers.

Malcolm was my biological brother.

And Helen was my stepmother, who recently had become nicer.

"'Kay. Already asked Katie, Silena, and Clarisse, they can't make it," Thalia informed us.

"Okay!" Allison exclaimed, in a loud, falsetto.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Crazy... see you at Thal's place," Allison said, and walked to the parking lot.

"How are we all still friends?" Thalia asked me.

"We're all insane in our own special way," I said.

"True."

ajsmfkxsdf Line Break zsijndndf

I walked into the mansion that is Thalia Grace's home.

Her mom was a famous actress, who was still active today, and her dad had abandoned her family when Thalia was born, but he came back all through the time when Thalia's younger brother, Jason, was born, and stayed. Not to mention her dad owns a huge company that he split with his brothers. Thalia's dad's older brother, who Thalia called Uncle H, took over the company in California, and owned the part of the company named DOA Studios, while Thalia's Uncle P went to Virginia and owned an ocean resort by the Atlantic Ocean that was also part of the company. Thalia's dad stayed in New York and ran the actually company building.

"No! I won't! But- I- I'M A NEW YORKER!" Thalia yelled into a phone.

Allison was seated on the couch, texting, looking bored as Thalia talked to someone.

"What happened?" I asked Ally.

"I don't know. I showed up a half-hour ago and she was screaming into the phone."  
"-But, dad! I'd really rather not see Percy again! I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE IF IT IS A FAMILY REUNION OR NOT! Virginia, all alone for months?!" she screamed.

Allison's eyes widened.  
"Oh no," she gasped.

"Can I bring my friends?" Thalia tentively asked, finally calming down.

"Really? Fantastic, bye daddy," she said, and hung up.

"Mom told me it got canceled!" Allison shouted.

"It's apparently back on," Thalia said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

I hated being out of the loop.

It made me mad.

"A family reunion in Virginia!" Thalia shouted.

"During the entire summer!" Allison shouted.

Maybe I should have mentioned something, Allison's mom and Thalia's dad were, like, cousins or related or something, I don't really know.

"That sucks," I said.

"Yeah, well you're coming!" Thalia yelled with glee.

"NO! I AM NOT SACRIFCING MY SUMMER TO Virginia! NO-OO!" I dramatically screamed.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself," Allison said.

"You're coming! Katie, Clarisse, Silena, maybe even Piper!" Thalia said.

"But-no-oo!"

I couldn't believe it.

My summer was supposed to be full of Drew/Luke bashing and reading at the beach, while eating ice-cream and surfing the web.

Not being in hot, crowded, Virginia where a bunch of related people will be celebrating their family.

Nothing could get worse... until of course, I arrived in Virginia.

ajznaiojdjszjds Line Break sjidisdjhafs

"DAD! You said yes?!" I shouted at my dad.

When Thalia and Allison said that I was going to Virginia, I was only slightly mad; my dad would never agree for me leaving for the majority of the summer.

But now I discover he said yes.

"Annabeth, calm down! Besides, you said you wanted to travel over the summer! Besides, you'll be with your best friends! That's great!" Dad explained.

"Father, when I said 'travel' I meant France or Italy! Not Virginia!"

"But, sweetie-"

"Don't sweetie me! I really never wanted to anywhere! Maybe if I took a surprise trip to France, sure! But not purposely travelling to Virginia! It'll be hot and stuff! Besides, I don't care about the fact that it's in Virginia, I love Taylor Swift, but it will be a FAMILY reunion! I will be the one stranger who isn't related to anybody!" I pleaded.

"Annabeth, think about it! You could make new friends, have an amazing summer, and come back without any regrets! Besides, I fully trust Mr. Grace and Thalia, not to mention all the children and teenagers that will be there! Trust me, Annabeth, you won't regret this," Dad said.

"I am only going because Thalia and Ally and everyone else is. But if I don't like it, I'm shipping myself HOME! HOME SWEET HOME! NEW YORK!" I shouted.

I really have to go. I didn't think I truly would have to, but I do.

Now I have to pack... great...

asdjzjfijndfj Line Break szdjsfdjc

After going through one closet, about a million clothes, a call to my besties, one huge shopping mall trip, and three suitcases later, I was ready to be shipped off to Nashville the next day, after school ends.

I picked out a pair of denim shorts and a purple top for my last day of junior year at Goode High.

Next time I returned, I would be a senior.

As I tied my gray Converse and slung my backpack over my back, I couldn't help but think of Virginia.

What was the weather?

What were the people like?

How could I fit in with a bunch of family members?

I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

When I entered through the mahogany doors, I breathed in the scent of pencil lead and bacterial soap.

This would be the last time I'd smell this for a few months.

"Hey, bitch!" someone called from behind me.

"Thals, I've to-" I stopped talking. "Drew," I spat out.

"Yeah, hun. Listen up, the only reason Luke left you is because your prudish body doesn't have a thing on me! So enjoy life alone while I go and do your boyfriend!" she said. "Scratch that ex boyfriend! Bye, hun!" she squealed and ran off.

I wasn't jealous like she expected me to be.

I was amused.

Luke was a jackass- and Drew was a bitch.

They were meant for each other.

Who was I to step between that?

I walked to my next class and let out a laugh.

Who did Drew think she was?

She wasn't a hottie who stole my boyfriend; she was a whore who helped me realize how much I didn't like Luke and how much he cared for me.

He cared enough about me, hmm, not at all.

He cheated on me, maybe for months without telling me.

He made a fool out of me.

But he showed me how much one of my kicks can hurt. He showed me that I can bruise. He showed me that I can embarrass and have a large majority of people on my side.

And I can thank him for that.

Who knows, maybe I'll meet a hot cousin on this trip and fall in love.

Ha, if I only knew back then...

asdkjfsdndsf Line Break adjldaszjfsndsj

Class passed by in a breeze.

I couldn't say I didn't feel a rush of excitement every time I thought about going to Virginia.

It might be fun...

After the lunch bell rang, I found Allison and Thalia, and we all sat at our usual table and ate usual school lunch.

"I'm gonna miss Connor," Allison said.

Oh yeah, Connor Stoll was Allison's boyfriend of almost two years. Yeah, they started dating back in freshman year.

"I bet Katie's gonna miss Travis and Silena's gonna miss Beckendorf, and Clarisse is gonna miss Chris, we all have problems, deal with it, " Thalia said.

"O-okay Miss. I-Don't'-Have-A-Boyfriend-Yet-I-Still-Know-What-Mi ssing-One-Feels-Like," Allison chided.

"Shut up."

"No."

"CHEESE!" I blurted out.

I didn't want them to start arguing.

"What?" Allison asked me, an incredulous look on her face.

"I don't know, milk."

asjdkdiajhfjdj Line Break isjnfjdi

This was it. After math class, my summer in Virginia would begin.

There was only two minutes left.

One.

Thirty seconds.

Fifteen Seconds.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

"Have a great summer!" Mrs. Mellie shouted, and ruined my countdown.

"ZERO! LATER BITCHES!" Allison shouted, as the bell went, "BRRRRING!"

After shoving Luke into Drew, I walked out the classroom.

"FREEDOM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everybody looked at me.

This summer, I wasn't gonna stay the quiet, nerdy girl who's boyfriend cheated on her.

I wasn't gonna be the teacher's pet.

No.

I was gonna be the new and improved Annabeth Chase... the one who's fearless and amazing.

The one who's gonna go crazy this summer.

The one who's gonna find a new boyfriend.

The one who's gonna forget about Luke and Drew.

The one who's gonna be amazing.

I'm finally gonna be the inner-me.

The wild, carefree one, who doesn't have to or want to worry about school over the summer.

I'll be me.

saofsfsjfd Line Break aisdgfsd

A/N- Hello, my readers! Sorry this chapter is short, I will update and make the next one longer!

I thought of this because summer time is approaching, my school gets out in two weeks, and I thought it'd be appropriate to have a summer-time story!

Sorry Annabeth is so OOC, but.. it's an AU, alternate universe story, so she can be OOC.

Thanks for reading!

~~StarryNights04


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Omg! Almost 5 reviews! Insane! Thanks everybody for reviewing and reading and following and favoriting! I mean, seriously, 21 follows for one chapter? I love you guys!**

**kit catt luvs Percy j- ****Um no offense but this is almost exactly like "kisses like summer rain" story. You can continue if you like. Just wanted to tell you.**

**I know this story does sound very much like Kisses Like Summer Rain by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade, But this is a common clique, the whole Annabeth Meets Percy via Thalia, and all... but my plot will diverge into the plot idea I have planned. **

**Peace, and onto the chapter!**

anjsfsdf Line Break eisruisfdmx

Okay, I admit it.

I was extremely nervous about meeting everyone in Thalia's family.

They're all rich and stuff, and I never really grew up like that...

On the plane ride to Virginia, (I don't understand why we couldn't just take a road trip, we live in New York!), I stared out the window to an azure sky, cloudless and bright... and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Allison on her laptop, Skyping with Connor, Thalia blasting Green Day that Allie was bopping along to, Piper and Silena talking about fashion or something, and Clarisse on the phone with her boyfriend Chris, and Katie flipping through a gardening magazine, probably thinking about her boyfriend, Travis. The only girls in our group who didn't have a boyfriend was me and Thalia. And that's only because Thalia is too cool to date others. (A/N- That's my reason, lol), and a flight attendant saying, "We will be landing in about 10 minutes. Please buckle up for landing."

Already?

I had slept for seven hours?

Insane.

"Look, the sleeping beauty awakes!" Thalia said.

"How long was I out?" I asked, even though I knew.

"About seven hours," Allie answered.

"Hey, Annie!" video-Connor said.

"Yeah, hi," answered.

"Aren't we Miss. I-woke-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-airplane-seat," Clarisse said.

"You try dealing with this back pain, 'Rise," I said.

"'Rise? Please, no nicknames for me."

"I like 'Rise," Katie commented.

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Buckle up, kids," Allie said.

"Oh, shut up, Allie! Go back to your little boyfriend," I said, scoffing.

"Hey! No dissing my man!"

"You go, girlfriend!" Connor stupidly said from the screen.

"Okay, I'm letting you go now... love you, bye," Allie said, before shutting the screen.

"Love you to-"

"Ooh! Reached the 'L' word, have we?" Thalia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, Thunder Face," Allie said.

After the plane ride ended, we searched for a sign that said, "The Graces!" that would transport us all to the huge country-side house in Virginia Beach at the airport.

"Over there!" Katie spotted.

We walked to the luggage train, trying to find our bags.

Mr. and Mrs. Grace have already hoisted their royal blue suitcases onto a smart car, along with Thalia's black bag.

Katie and Clarisse's forest green and blood red bags are being pushed into a separate smart car as Piper and Silena were picking up their own magenta colored bags. Allie was lugging her midnight blue suitcase onto a smart car, and placing her silver backpack that contained her laptop on top of the suitcase.

"Hey, where's my stuff?" I asked; my gray suitcase was nowhere in sight.

"It's not here," Thalia said.

"Should I go ask the flight attendant from our plane?" Katie asked.

"I'll come with you," Allie said, and they both walked away.

"Can you help me, guys?" I asked Piper and Silena, who were now arguing about whose bag was whose.

"Sure, Annie," Piper said. as we looking for oncoming bags.

safmdjefsc Look at me! Wheee! It's a Line Break! sjjdfgndgdg

"Bad news," Allison started, as she approached us. "your bags are in the airplane; they weren't transported out."

Holy Crap.

"Good news," Katie started. "we can get it back sometime later this week!" she offered.

"This week?" I spluttered.

"Yes."

"I have to go an entire week without any of my clothes?"

"You can borrow some of my things! They fit you! Besides, half your suitcase is made of my clothes that I lended you," Allie said.

"Not half! You gave me a few dresses!"

"Stil1! Me and Silena will give clothes for this week, okay?"

"Fine."

And that starts my journey of Virginia...

airdfjsfsfsd Line Break sdfgsfkfasdjdjeee

As soon as we arrived at the house near Virginia Beach, I rushed to the guest bedroom, where I was staying.

The house was beautiful, with huge brick walls from the outside, it had enough windows to prove that there was at least

I needed to take a shower.

I had a half-hour of car, seven hours of airplane, and another hour of car on me.

I grabbed some of Allie's clothes that she lent me for now, a clean towel, and ran to the bathroom, before Thalia could go and introduce me to her family members.

After taking a long shower, changing into a vintage dress (No!) that Allie said would compliment my eyes, and slipping on chestnut brown weave sandals, I walked down the stairs to meet everyone.

Before leaving, I checked my reflection in the mirror.

The dress was beautiful, with a long, tan, pleated skirt, that reached my knees, and a strapless navy blue top, that stopped where my stomach started. There was a brown weave belt tying delicately where the navy blue met tan. On my feet were brown weave sandals, that showed off my pedicured, painted gray toes.

I took my iPhone and held it tight in my hand. It didn't look very noticeable.

I walked down the stairs, and observed everyone.

They all looked different; like they weren't even related to each other.

One boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes that reminded me of Luke and wanted to go and punch him. But this guy was wearing loafers; Luke would never wear loafers. One other girl- who was Allison's mom, as I recognized- was punching his arm, like they were siblings. She had auburn hair and bright silver eyes that also were Allison's. Thalia's dad was hugging a guy that had black hair and green eye, who was patting a guy's shoulder, who had black hair and black eyes. And then there was a bunch of teenagers, a girl with volcanic black eyes and black hair, that was giving off an aura of royalness (Guess who ;)). A boy with black hair and black eyes, and a pale face, who seemed out of it.

Thalia was laughing at a joke that the blonde boy made, while Allison was talking to the girl who was like royalty, chatting and smiling. Clarisse was talking to her dad, who showed up with her mom by a separate airplane, like everyone else's parents. Piper and Silena were sisters, and they were talking to their mother, while Katie was chatting with her mother. Thalia's younger brother who had showed up with all the other adults, Jason, was currently talking to the pale boy, while a boy with wispy red hair was talking to Katie. And a tall boy with brown hair was asking Thalia a question.

Okay, this was way too much for me to take in.

When Thals and Allie told me about a family reunion, I was thinking of a few parents, a few teenagers, and a few weeks of Virginia.

Not thirty and possibly more people...

My iPhone was resting in my hand, waiting for me to blast some music and check my messages.

And I intended to do exactly that.

Not here, though. Thalia would notice me checking my phone from the backlight, and then drag me to talk to her cousins which equals awkward...

So...

I looked around. Thalia was still talking to the other kids, while Allie was chatting away to the royal girl, while Piper and Silena were talking to the blonde kid with loafers, and Katie was playing with her younger sister, Miranda, while Clarisse was talking to her dad.

I don't think anybody would notice if I snuck out and stayed in the backyard or something.

I slowly sunk out of the room, and took a step back into the room when I saw Allie's eyes settle on me.

Then, I made it look like I'd finally socialize with someone, approaching the boy with brown hair, before slowly scramming out of the room.

After going to the backyard, and finding a beach... more specifically Virginia Beach, I sat on a bench. It was right near the water, and when a large wave washed by, the water would slightly graze my feet. I slipped off my brown sandals

I put on my headphones and decided on the song, 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine.

I didn't understand half the words, but I love the beat to it.

"_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground," _ the song finished.

Fortunately, I put it on repeat; I didn't feel like selected another song to listen to.

There was a bright sun, setting deeper into the water every minute. The skyline was a bright orange and pink mix, shining, making the blue water shine with color.

The previously cloudless sky had now-looking-like orange and purple clouds in the sky.

I wanted to go and swim; but I couldn't without completely ruining this dress.

When Thalia told me that we were going to Virginia Beach, I changed into a swimsuit, and luckily, I had it on under this dress.

After looking around and making sure no one was around, I shimmied out of the dress, slipped off the sandals, and took my iPhone and settled it far away from the water; where the waves couldn't meet it.

After standing in the sand, letting my feet sink into the wet sand, I realized I was alone, in a strapless, two-piece, and some creep could be staring at me.

Without waiting, I dived into the icy water.

I felt a rush of exhilaration, and stayed underwater for a few seconds before diving up for air.

I shook my head, and my blonde hair emptied some of its water.

A few of the curls started forming back, slightly, before I took another swim.

The sun was almost completely set, the clouds looking like a bright purple/orange mixture. There was just the faintest yellow left.

I tried staying close the the shore, but after swimming around for at least a half-hour, I drifted away, into the deeper part of the beach.

I could hear the cries of someone, I don't know who though.

As soon as I realized where I was, I swam as fast as I could back to the shoreline.

After a while, I realized I wasn't even halfway close. The tide had pulled me back.

After a few more failed attempts to get back to the shore, I gave up.

Then I screamed for help.

It was almost night, maybe a few more minutes until the sun was completely set.

"Help!" I screamed one more time.

I was tired. My limbs were freezing, my legs felt like they'd fall off, and my head was getting dizzy.

I just sorta accepted the fact I might seriously die here.

And that's when I felt like passing out.

"HELP!" I shouted one more time.

I heard the waves ripple from the calmness that they had been a few minutes ago.

I thought it might be a shark for a second, before I saw a mop of black hair and the body of a guy swimming towards me.

And that's when I blacked out.

All I remember are a few hazy memories.

Such as; seaweed, pineapples, and the song 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine.

Yeah, I don't know why.

All I remember is waking up in the sand, about a dozen people surrounding me as my eyes fluttered open, and a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair slumping over in relief.

"Annie! How could you do that to us!?" Thalia demanded.

"What?" I asked.

What was going on?

Who was this guy?

What did I do?

"You were all the way in the ocean! You almost drowned, Annabeth! Percy saw you while he was swimming, though, and he saved you!" Allison explained. I guess she really was pissed. She hardly called me Annabeth anymore. It was all Beth's and Annie's now.

"Sorry, I swam out and I didn't realize how far I went," I said.

"You have me a heart attack!" Thalia said, before giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"That was scary, girlie," Clarisse said.

"Sorry."  
"Okay, give her some space! Let the victim and rescuer meet! Clear out!" Allison said, and everyone went back to the house. It was just me and apparently my rescuer.

Not to mention Thalia was there, looking and me and then him and then back at me and back at him.

"Wow. The sexual tension here is heavy," she commented.

I stared at her, like, "Seriously? Wtf?"

She smirked and headed off to the house.

"Leave you two lovebirds to meet!" she called, at least a few yards away.

I looked at my apparent rescuer.

He was... _hot. _

With raven-black hair, sea-green eyes, and tanned skin.

Not to mention she wasn't wearing a shirt.

And showing me his six-pack just made me fall for him more...

But I just met this guy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey."  
"Thanks for... saving me."

"You're welcome."

His voice was strangely addicted; it sounded like rushing water.

"Percy, right?"

The least I should do is get to know the name of my rescuer... I mean, that's just good manners.

"Yeah. Annabeth, right?" he asked me.

He might be mocking me, but right now I wasn't really caring.

"Yeah."

"Thalia's best friend?"

"Yeah. Thalia's cousin?"

He nodded.

I weakly smiled.

"So, you like swimming, huh?" I asked.

"Very much so. I was out for a late-night swim, a few minutes before you showed up, actually, but I didn't see you in the water until you waded out. I tried calling you, but... you didn't hear me," he said.

Ooh.

That's who was calling me.

"You know, you seem strangely calm for someone who might've died," Percy noticed.

Okay, look, if I was regular old Annabeth, I would have stuttered and been all, "Uh-um-uh..."

But this was summer Annabeth. Crazy, wild, free Annabeth.

The one who would say this instead.  
"Who needs to be afraid when they've got such a great savior?" And then smirk.

He chuckled and smiled.

Wow... turning out be a great summer so far.

But of course, summer doesn't last forever...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- HOLY CRAP! 15 reviews for 2 chapters!? You guys rock! 17 Favs and almost 36 Follows! You guys spoil me! Here's a chapter for you all!**

**ElmoDaHorse and resusin- I do understand that this story sounds VERY much like Kisses Like Summer Rain, but the plot is changing soon. It's not the same as the other one. **

Peace!

hdjd Line Break sdfsdf

Okay, look, I guess being saved by a hot guy who happens to be at a family reunion, just like you, isn't so common.

What if he thinks I'm related to him or something?

Awkward...

Even more since I called him 'great' but I meant 'hot'.

And I think he knew that.

But, summer Annabeth doesn't care about it.

The next morning, my bags were finally shipped back here, which meant I was free of Allie's vintage dresses and weave shoes. So, I was able to slip on jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with gray Converse.

"Morning," I glumly said to Thalia, as I slid into the breakfast table seat.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing. Just tired."

"Well, today, you're meeting the family you've been avoiding so."

"Do I have to?" I moan.

"Yes, you have to!" Allie chirps from the other side of the table.

"Why, though?" I ask.

"Because, that's the reason you came," Katie said.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll get to spend more time with Mr. My-Savior-From-Drowning," Thalia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I said, turning a deep shade of bright red.

"It's true. You _love _him, already," Allie said. "It's a shame, though, he isn't looking for a girlfriend. His last one, Calypso Titan (**Yeah, crap, I know), **cheated on him with one of his friends, and he said he doesn't want a girlfriend anymore, and he wants to go traditional and have his parents, you know, Aunt Sally and Uncle P, set up an arranged marriage."

"What?" I asked.

"I told you. We are here to find you a summer romance, not an arranged marriage," Thalia said.

"And the only, _good-looking _available choice is Perseus Jackson. Unless you'd rather go out with Nico or Will," Kate said.

"No, Nico found a girlfriend. Her name's Alex. Lives in California. And Will's been dating Nyssa for over a year," Allison informed.

"See? Only Percy is left. And he's okay-looking," Silena said.

"He's no Leo, but sure, okay-looking," Piper said, referring to her boyfriend, Leo, from back at Goode.

**(I'm a Liper shipper, get over it.)**

"Yeah, see, it'll be one of those memorable experiences. I see a screenplay forming! Summer Love starring Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, directed by Thalia Grace and Allison Carter- costume designs by Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean, and lighting by Claris-" Thalia said.

"Yo! Leave me outta this! I'm no girly-girl, I say, Annie wants to stay single, stay single," Clarisse advised me.

"Fine, no lighting, we'll have Pipes cover that," Thalia decided. "But Annie, seriously, you need to get over Luke. He was lying, cheating bastard and he deserves to rot in the depths of Tartarus. So, the only way to avenge him to start dating Percy, get Luke jealous, and be the one who's more over the other one in the relationship aka the winner!"

"But Percy is your cousin, wouldn't he just get hurt in this entire scenario?" I asked.

"Oh, but, my dear Annie, Percy wants to be the winner in his breakup with Calypso, too! See, it all fits," Allison said.

In a weird way, it did make sense.

Me and Percy are suffering from cheating exes, so us pretending to 'date' would make our exes jealous, and that means being the winner in the relationship.  
"Do you think we can get him to agree?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Calypso cheated on him with his friend Jake," Allison explained. "He's been real moody ever since, trying to devise something to make Calypso jealous. He's been going swimming a lot, too."

"And you really think that this will work. We'll make Luke and this Calypso chick jealous and then it's done. We just stop 'dating'?"

"Yes," Thalia said.

"Deal."

nsfngd Line Break fsdfsd

After discussing the plan with Thalia, I was ready to ask Percy.

I know I was taking a long shot at this, I mean, what are the chances that Percy will say yes and Luke will get jealous?

But I was gonna try because summer Annabeth takes chances and risks.

So, the plan was; me and Percy pretend to date to get Calypso jealous while I was here, and when Percy moved to New York to study for college in NYU, he helps me get Luke jealous, and of course, Facebook and Twitter were coming in real handy.

So, I was standing in the shore by the beach, letting the water wash over my bare feet and trickle sand over them.

I was trying to look like I couldn't care less if he says no, but I was worrying.

This could make every second I was here in Virginia an awkward encounter.

I watched the waves rise and crash down, and someone behind me said, "It's beautiful, huh?"

I jumped. "Yeah, it is."

I turned around to face Percy Jackson.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Thalia said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah. I heard that some girl cheated on you?" I asked, softly.

What?  
I couldn't exactly scream at him about something he's already moody about, you know.

"Yeah. Her name was Calypso. She was my best friend, and then she cheated on me with my other best friend, Jake."

"That must suck."

"Really does."

"Same thing happened to me. My boyfriend, Luke, cheated on me with my mortal enemy, Drew."

"Sorry."  
"Why? I was stupid. I should've seen it coming. All he wanted was a whore to have sex with and I wanted someone who cared about me. He was thinking about sex while I was thinking about an engagement. And besides, it's not like Drew was my best friend."

"Good point."

I chuckled.

"Are you still mad at her?"

"Very."

"Would you care to make her jealous?"

He turned his head from the waves to me.

"What?"

"Jealous. Do you want to make Calypso jealous?" I asked.

"Yes, but who would go out with me for the sole purpose of making her jealous? And how do I know they won't fall in love with me during the whole thing?"

"How about someone who wants to make their ex. boyfriend jealous?"

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"Yes."

"Okay, say-hypothetically-I say yes. What's in it for me?"

"You get to make Calypso jealous while I stay here. And then I move away in a few months."

"Then how am I supposed to make your boyfriend jealous? Hypothetically, of course."

"Facebook is a very, very popular thing during the summer. And I'm very sure both Drew and Luke have one. So, I just tag them in pictures of me here, they both see them, and the jealousy begins."

"So just Facebook?"

"Well...Thals mentioned something about a swim team scholarship to NYU," I said, looking back at the waves.

"But I would stay at NYU for about four or five years. I'm just supposed to stay your 'boyfriend' for half a decade?"

"Good point. We break it off as soon as the whole jealousy thing is over. Once I know Mr. and Mrs. Horny-Whores are jealous of me and I'm the winner in the breakup, then we break it off. Secretly, of course. And then I find myself a new boyfriend."

"And you're sure this'll work? No backfires on you or me?"

"I'm a planner. I have mild OCD. Do you really think I would devise a plan that would have a loophole or backfiring percentage in the little time you've known me and the stuff Thalia has told you about me?" I asked, being more summer Annabeth.

"Fine. I agree. But only because I want to make Calypso boil with jealousy over my new girlfriend," he said, smiling. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Whose way hotter than her, I might add."

I smirked.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, care to take a picture with your new girlfriend?" I asked.

"Only but of course," he said.

"Fantastic."

I turned on my iPhone and went to camera.

Me and Percy both smiled widely, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I snapped a picture.

As I posted the picture on Facebook, I started saying what I was commenting on it.

"Tagged people include, Drew Tanaka, Luke Castellan, Calypso Titan, and five others," I started saying, while grinning. "Comments by uploader: 'At the beach with my super-hot new boyfriend, Percy who is _way_ emphasis on the 'way' hotter than any other boyfriend I've ever had."

"Ever heard of overkill?" Percy asked me, but he was smiling.

"Works well in jealousy?" I suggested.

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

Let the games begin.

ghghhg Line Break ghhghg

Percy PoV

I didn't really believe that I just did this.

I agreed to make Calypso, my cheating ex. girlfriend, jealous with my cousin's best friend.

I turned on my iPhone and checked my Facebook.

_Annabeth Chase has tagged you in a photo, along with Drew Tanaka, Luke Castellan, Calypso Titan and five others._

"_At the beach with my super-hot, new boyfriend, Percy, who is way emphasis on the 'way' hotter than any other boyfriend I've ever had. "_

_Comments:_

_Allison Carter: Wow, Annie! Hot catch! ;)_

_Thalia Grace: Wow.. I do not think I have ever seen anyone ever hotter than him. Wow. ;)_

_Silena Beauregard: Wow, Annie! He's way hotter than Luke!_

_Piper McLean: Wow. I am so jealous. ;)_

_Leo 'The Awesome' Valdez: ^Hey!_

_Piper McLean: He's not hotter than you..._

_Leo 'The Awesome' Valdez: Oh, yay!_

_Drew Tanaka: He's not even that hot._

_Thalia Grace: Really? Well that's contrary to popular belief._

_Drew Tanaka: Shut up, prude._

_Thalia Grace: So, Drew, heard you were screwing Luke while he was seeing Annabeth and fourteen others. Whore much?_

_Luke Castellan: Wow, Annie, slut much?_

That comment by that Luke guy made me mad.

Why, though?

We weren't even really dating.

I guess it's because I see Thalia as a sister, so I would feel the same about her friends.

Wait, that loosely translates to I'm dating my sisterly figure in my life.

No, not sister. Close friend.

_Allison Carter: Wow, Luke, heard you were hooking up with Drew while you were dating Annabeth. Man-whore much?_

Leave it to Allie to reply with something like that.

After dinner, I went for a jog, around the block.

"Care if I join?" asked Annabeth.

"Not at all, milady," and I offered her my hand.

"Well, thank you, my lord," she said, as she accepted my hand.

We both ran a few times around the block, and stopped for a while, when I heard a voice say, "Oh, Percy!"

I turned around to see a blob of cinnamon colored hair and almond eyes running towards me.

"Calypso," I said.

"The one and only," she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you."

Now, I hated to admit it, (now at least), but Calypso was pretty without trying.

She didn't wear makeup or slutty clothes, and she had natural beauty.

But she used that for evil.

"I don't want to see you. So, excuse me, I have to go and finish my jog with my _girlfriend _who's probably the hottest girlfriend I've ever had."

Instead of freaking out, why don't I let the jealousy do the work?

"Girlfriend?" Calypso asked, her eyes widening.

"Uh-huh. She's from New York, and she's naturally beautiful. We started going out a few... uh... days ago. She's honestly the best girl a guy could ask for."

So maybe this wasn't all true, and Annabeth could end up being a lying bitch, but I'd rather rub it in Calypso's face before I really find out what Annabeth is like.

"Can I see her?" Calypso asked me.

I nodded.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. She jogged over to us.

Calypso was wearing high-waisted shorts and a white blouse, with high-heeled ankle boots, with light makeup.

Annabeth was wearing black running shorts, sneakers, and an orange t-shirt, and no makeup at all, and she managed to look even more gorgeous than Calypso.

"Oh, Percy, you could do _way _better, someone like me," she said, running her fingers down my chest.

"Um, no thanks, I really like Annabeth. And you cheated on me."

"What could this prude give you?"

I saw Annabeth tensen up. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes.

"This," she said.

She looked back at me. Her gray eyes sparkled with amusement and the faint sunlight made her hair look golden, like a princess.

Her eyes said, "Roll with the act."

She leaned in, grabbed my shirt collar, and kissed me.

Right on the lips.

For a good, four or five minutes.

Calypso shrieked and stormed off, cracking and breaking off the heel of her ankle boots, making her howl in frustration.

"Wow. Guess the plan does work," Annabeth said.

But I was still smiling like a doofus.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face and stopped smiling like an idiot.

"We better get back to the house," Annabeth said, smirking.

"Uh-gah-bah-" I said, and followed her.

HEY IGNORE THIS IT'S JUST A LINE BREAK!

Annabeth PoV

I didn't think SummerAnnabeth was so fearless she'd kiss her pretend boyfriend in front of her pretend boyfriend's ex girlfriend.

But I felt excitement.

I assumed it was because I don't normally go around, kissing guys who look like Percy Jackson, but it was fearless me.

I went ahead and did it, and proved my plan worked.

Now, on how to get Luke jealous...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- You are the best readers a girl could ask for. I have almost 30 reviews and SO many favorites and follows! You guys are amazing! Everyone! Go and check out my favorite song at the moment: Hey Tomorrow Fuck You And Your Friend Tomorrow by Mindless Self Indulgence! Great song... onto the chapter!**

**LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS! DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO IT!**

**Percy PoV**

**Okay, I hated to admit it so early, but I really do like Annabeth. I couldn't confide in Thalia; she'd go and tell Annabeth. So who else can I talk to? Nico and Grover would make fun of me. Zoë would scream at me for being a foolish boy. Silena and Piper would start gossiping about love, while Katie would tell me to give her a rose, and Clarisse would beat the crap outta me. Who else? Maybe Allie. She's, like, the only sane person in our family, maybe besides me.**

"**Hey Allie!" I shouted to her, after lunch.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**About?"**

"**Annabeth."**

**Once I got her attention, it became easier to talk.**

"**She told me you two started to 'date' huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.**

**I felt my face grow red.**

**Like, bright red.**

"**So it's true huh?" she said, smiling.**

"**Um... yeah. But it's only to get Calypso jealous for a while," I said, trying to change the topic to Calypso bashing.**

"**Sure. **_**Only to get Calypso jealous. **_**I get what you mean," she said, and then winked.**

**I felt my face grow redder. If it could, I mean.**

"**So what'd you wanna talk about?"**

"**Um..." Nope. Couldn't tell Allie that I like Annabeth already. It's been two fucking days.**

**Besides, she could end up being a total bitch, and was I risking Allie making fun of me until I die? No. "Nothing. I was wondering if you wanna, uh, go shopping?"**

**SHOPPING?**

**Did I ask my cousin if I wanted to go shopping?**

**Oh my god, I'm fucking insane.**

"**Um, no thanks, Persia!" she joked.**

"**Bye," was all I said, before dashing away. Okay, I hated to admit it so early, but I really do like Annabeth.**

**There.**

**Laugh.**

**And I bet most of you are judging me right now; "It's been two days? How can you like her?"**

**But, in my defense, 'da fuck happen to love at first sight?**

**Apparently no one watches Nora Ephron anymore!**

**Back to the topic, I wasn't admitting I like Annabeth yet.**

**After lunch, I found Annabeth perched on the benches outside, near the beach. It was maybe twelve, and the sun shone high in the sky, brighter than... I dunno, a star?**

**The sky was cloudless, just looking like a field of azure.**

"**Hey," Annabeth said, while I was still a few feet behind her.**

"**Hey," I said, walking up to the bench and sitting down. I looked at her.**

**Her blonde curls were in a ponytail, and she was wearing shorts and a gray t-shirt, that I hate myself for admitting, that brought out her eyes. She was wearing flip flops and no makeup, and managed to look like a supermodel.**

***Cue High Pitched Opera Voice* Jealous!**

**Does that make me sound like a girl? Yeah, I think it does. Man, I'm really started to sound like a girl. Maybe I should change my name Persia... AH! Damn you, ADHD!**

"**What's up?" I asked her, sliding onto the bench.**

"**Nothing much. Bored," she answered. She turned her head and looked at me, her gray eyes boring into my green ones.**

**I stared into her gray eyes, that never seemed to end, and I felt myself leaning in.**

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? **_**I screamed at myself, mentally, of course. **_**You've known this chick, for what, three days!? You're only 'dating' to make Calypso jealous! NOT ANYTHING ELSE! LEAN BACK, LEAN BACK!**_

**But I didn't. Know I kept leaning in to kiss her. Our lips were maybe an inch, maybe less away, when someone said, "ANNABETH!" causing her to jump back, and leading me to widen my eyes and then bump my head into the back side of the bench.**

"**Ow..." I said, rubbing the back side of my head.**

"**Oh, there you are! Never mind, bye!" chirped Katie and walked away.**

**Annabeth looked back at me.**

"**Look, I'm sorry-" I started at the same time as her.**

"**About that-" she said.**

**We looked at each other in the eyes before bursting out laughing.**

**I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, which just made Annabeth laugh harder.**

**Why were laughing?**

**Zeus knows. Scratch that, he probably doesn't know either.**

**I climbed back onto the seat and looked at Annabeth again.**

**For the first time, I got to see her facial features, up close.**

**She had long, dark eyelashes, accentuating her fascinating gray eyes. She had a button nose, and plump lips, with rosy cheeks. Suddenly, I felt drawn towards her more than ever...**

"**What're you doing?" She asked me, snapping me out of my trance.**

"**Um..." I searched for words. "Looking at my awesome 'girlfriend'" I quickly said.**

"**Seaweed Brain," she muttered.**

"**Seaweed brain?" I questioned.**

"**Uh-huh. I've noticed that you swim a lot, so the seaweed in the water have gone up to your brain, hence the name, Seaweed Brain. I also think that the seaweed color has made your eyes the specific shade of green they are; colored like seaweed and sea water," she said.**

**Instead of putting on a confused expression, I grinned. "You noticed the 'specific shade of green my eyes are?'" I asked, mimicking her own words.**

**My plan worked, she started blushing a dark red.**

**She started muttering something about 'not my fault he has gorgeous eyes'.**

"**Oh, what's wrong, my dear Wise Girl? Getting lost in my gorgeous eyes again?" I asked.**

**She turned to me, face now a worn out pink color, with an incredulous look on her eyes.**

"**Wise Girl?" she asked, on the verge of laughing.**

"**Yeah. You're so smart. You made up that whole thing about my gorgeous eyes being green, so I thought Wise Girl is appropriate," I smartly said, smirking.**

"**Seaweed Brain," she said, glaring at me.**

"**Wise Girl," I said, glaring right back.**

**We glared for about a minute, before bursting out laughing again.**

"**Bye, Percy," she said, before walking back into the house.**

**I should've kissed her.**

**Why am I such a Seaweed Brain?**

**abcde Line Break fghij**

**Annabeth POV**

**I'm such an idiot.**

**He was gonna kiss me- not just because Calypso was there or something- because he wanted too! And then I jump back! I'm such an idiot.**

**I walk back to the house, mentally screaming at myself for being such a dumbass.**

**I walked back to my room, and stumped myself on the bed.**

**Allison and Thalia came prancing into the room.**

"**What happened, Annie?" Allie asked me.**

"**Don't call me that," I mumbled.**

"**What happened, Annie?" She repeated.**

**I sighed. I wasn't about to get all, girly-girl on them, but I wasn't gonna be the girl with less emotion than a brick.**

"**Percy was gonna kiss me. And then I leaned away."**

"**So?"**

**Ooh. Well, I guess I haven't exactly told them that I really like Percy.**

**Did I even like him? I'm Annabeth Chase. I don't fall in love in three days. It took me weeks to fall for Luke, a few months to admit it to Allie and Thalia, half-a-year to fully convince myself, and then a year and a half to tell him.**

**But now?**

**I met Percy three days ago. It took me about a few hours to tell myself he's cute. A day to fall for him. Two days to start fake dating him. And two and a half days to convince myself I like him.**

**But then again, this is Summer Annabeth, you know, the one who agreed to fake date and made out with him after a day of meeting him.**

**Summer Annabeth would take this risk- falling for him. She would say, "Eh. It's a summer love. You're moving in two months."**

**And so I decided to take the risk. I fell for him. Hard.**

"**I really like him. Really," I told Allie and Thalia.**

"**I so knew it!" Allie said.**

"**Me too! MY SCREENPLAYS COMING TO LIFE!" Thalia announced.**

"**He's probably downstairs, go get him!" Allie said.**

**Should I?**

**Summer Annabeth would.**

**School Annabeth would scream, "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"**

**But it's summer. I. E. I should.**

**I raced down the stairs, walked to the beach, and saw Percy walked up to me, and someone sitting on the bench. Someone familiar...**

"**Hey, Percy!" I said.**

**"Hey, Annabeth. Yeah, we don't have to fake-date anymore!" he brightly said.**

"**What?" I asked, confused and surprised at the same time.**

"**I'll explain later! But we don't have to fake date!" he shouted, running to the person. They both got up and started... kissing.**

**My heart broke. Before I could react though, my iPhone vibrated.**

**I checked it.**

_**Facebook Status Update: Tagged: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and five others.**_

_**Percy Jackson is not in a relationship with Annabeth Chase.**_

_**Percy Jackson is now in a relationship with Calypso Titan.**_

**sofsdf Line BReak sfdig**

_**A/N- I know, I know. Bring on the flames. I'm SOO Sorry this is So late, but I've been so busy with everything, and I had a bit of Writer's Block, and then I finally figured out a plot where this leads to...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Wow! 51 reviews! Thanks to nutmeg13 for the 50th review! Oh, and sorry about the last chapter being all in bold, I have no idea why that happened... here's a new chapter!**

_**sdjkfj Line Break sjnxg**_

Percy PoV- Three Days Later

I don't know what exactly happened. One minute, I wanted to kiss Annabeth. The next, Calypso's telling me she wants me back.

And I felt drawn towards her again.

Well, I did, at least until yesterday. Apparently Calypso had only dated Jake to make me jealous, and then she loved me again, so she wanted to get back together. Did I really want her? No. She lied to me, from almost the very beginning of our relationship, and now she suddenly wants me back? And I can't believe I actually fell for her again.

Lemme explain; she cheated on me again. Apparently because I wouldn't 'give her want she wants', she needs to cheat on me. Not even with some other douchebag, no, with the same guy.

Way to make a guy feel useless, Calypso.

And the worst part of it all: Annabeth. I still remember how shocked she looked when she saw me and Calypso kissing on the beach. And I never even got to explain.

I was going to tell her, "I got back together with Calypso, so we don't have to fake-date anymore, because she was jealous. Thanks!" And then run off.

But no, I had to avoid her as if this was the fifteenth century and she was the FREAKING PLAGUE!

And it was still awkward. Not to mention extremely annoying. Thalia kept bugging me, telling me to make her screenplay come to life. It was annoying as fuck, and I pretty much still wanted to shoot her after that.

Oh well, even if I don't have Annabeth, I still have my sanity, unlike Thalia and Allison, and the rest of my family.

Seriously, these people were lunatics; hellbent on finding me a girlfriend,

I mean, I was totally cool with getting an arranged marriage- from the beginning- but Thalia insisted and told me she'll find me a summer love and then we'll get married and have babies that we have to name Thalia.

And then Allison kept telling me Calypso was a slut-faced, ho-bag, horror and that I should listen to Green Day to clear my mind, and that she'll help Thals find a girlfriend for me, that I'll end up marrying, and have a set of twins named Allison and Thalia.

I WARNED YOU.

INSANE.

Again, my family is made up of fucking psychos. Not even Allison is sane anymore. Although she may never have been...

Don't tell her I told you that.

Anyways, back to the topic.

_**Why am I such a dumbass/idiot/Seaweed Brain?**_

It made no sense.

Okay, I'm confusing myself and you, most likely, so let me explain.

*Deep Breath*

So, when Calypso asked me if I wanted to date her again, my instinct was, "Yes!" I know that sounds bad, but whatever.

I said 'Yes' because the entire plan was to see if she wants me back. So, while she was asking me, I had a huge shoutout in my brain, "WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH?"

Don't get me wrong, I really liked Annabeth. She was gorgeous, and nice... so far. I underestimated the fact that Calypso would cheat on me again.

I mean, she already did once, so why would she again?

One thing's clear now, well, actually, two things.

Number/número/nombre One. I'M A FUCKING IDIOT.

Number/número/nombre Two. CALYPSO IS A LYING, CHEATING, WHORE.

Phew! I needed to get that out. Onto the next topic, how do I convince Annabeth I really like her and am not just wanting to get Calypso jealous.

Is that grammatically correct? I don't think it is... should I get a few grammar books? Hm... maybe mom has some, from when I was younger. Maybe Uncle Z has some too. I'll have to ask... AH! DAMN YOU, AHDH!

Okay, so Annabeth probably doesn't wanna get back together with me... she shouldn't, I mean, I betrayed her, but I know for a FACT that that Luke guy, yeah, him, he's still going out with the girl he cheated on Annabeth with.

So, why can't I just ask to continue fake-dating her, so she can get Luke jealous?

That sounds about right.

Right now, I was sitting on the couch, and I heard someone climbing down the stairs.

I whipped my head around to see Annabeth trying to walk out.

'"ANNABETH!" I shouted. I had, for some strange reason, expected her to be seething and bitter. But she wasn't. Not. At. All.

Instead, she had a gorgeous smile on, with light, summery makeup, including blush that accentuated her cheekbones, light green eyeshadow that brought out her gray eyes, and shiny lip balm, that made her lips plump and kissable... I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah?" she asked me, smiling brightly.

"Um... how've you been?" I stupidly asked her.

What?! I had to break the ice somehow!

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, because of the whole Calypso-Faking dating thing, I thought, uh, maybe- you know," I stumbled over my words.

"It's okay Percy, I'm not mad-" I half-expected her to say, "I'M FURIOUS!" and start punching me madly, but she didn't, she said something complete different than that. "-I'm happy for you. If you got Calypso back, then that's fantastic! That was the point, remember Seaweed Brain?" she said, smiling that gorgeous smile again.

If I hadn't paid attention to her facial features so much, I would've never noticed her smile was too wide for her own sake. I wouldn't have noticed how her smile creases seemed so forced. I wouldn't have noticed that she was faking the it. But thankfully, me, being the semi-stalker and ADHD Seaweed Brain I am, did notice.

But I decided not to bring it up, for, you know, my life.

"Yeah, well. She cheated on me again."

Let's just get that out in the open.

At first, Annabeth's face stayed normal. It was her eyes that revealed how she felt. At first, they were worried- most likely for me. Then they were scared- would I ask her to help me get Calypso jealous again? Then they were happy- would I actually fall in love with her? Check. Then she put on an understanding face and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, after a long silence.

"I'm fine. But are you okay?" I asked, pushing my limits. I just got her to start talking to me again, and now I'm already telling her this.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked me. Her voice was an octave higher, and her eyes morphed to that of excitement and worry.

"Well, I don't really care for Calypso anymore, so wanna make this man-whore Luke jealous?"

Let's get that out in the open as well.

I gave it a few minutes to settle in.

I tapped my feet, started humming, did everything so I wouldn't be tempted to look at her face and see how she's reacting to all this before she said anything. Five minutes passed. Then six. Seven. Eight.

After hitting the ten and a half minutes mark, I said, "Wise Girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

"ANNABETH!"

"Sorry, wait, you wanna fake date again?" she asked. The excitement in her voice was obvious. But so was the confusion, nervousness, and disappointment.

"Yeah. I mean, you ended up making Calypso jealous. I think I should return the favor," I said.

She was thinking it through, before she apparently decided not to anymore.

"Sure."

"Really?"

I'm such a dumbass. Why did I say 'really'?

"Do you not want me to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No-no-yeah, of course- yes-" I continued to stutter and make a fool out of myself, until Annabeth smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and walked away.

SHE KISSED ME! AH! EVEN IF IT WASN'T ON THE LIPS, SHE DID KISS ME!

Wow. I am such a Seaweed Brain.

sookodf LINE FREAKING BREAK SDjfdhhsg

Annabeth POV

I really didn't believe anything good would come out of School-Annabeth's actions on this whole topic, so I decided to stay completely SummerAnnabeth, who doesn't give a chocolate-covered fuck about Calypso and Percy getting back together, as Allison would put it.

Okay, so now Percy's telling me: Hey, wanna get fake back together to make Luke jealous?

Okay, I'm pretty sure many of you are wondering, WTF ANNIE!?

But, in my defense.. SummerAnnabeth doesn't think! She does, and it usually ends up good!

Examples:

SummerAnnabeth decided to come to Virginia. '

SummerAnnabeth almost drowned, but met a really hot guy.

SummerAnnabeth started to fake date that hot guy.

SummerAnnabeth got to make out with said, hot guy.

SummerAnnabeth was dumped by that hot guy, but now, SummerAnnabeth will get him back, and start (hopefully) real dating him!

SummerAnnabeth took risks this summer, and they ended up turning into good things.

So, in conclusion, why the hell shouldn't I listen to Summer Annabeth now?

asjdshf LINE BREAK FTW! SJFJJK

**A/N- Yeah, this chapter was short. But it's good, right? Percabeth's back.**


	6. Chapter 6

_July 10th _

Annabeth POV

It's been exactly four days since me and Percy started dating again.

But... it hasn't really seemed like it. I mean, we do a lot of couple things that REAL couples do. You know, taking long walks on the beach, getting ice cream together, occasionally (more like every day) kissing.

But that's exactly why I can't let myself fall for him.

This summer, I was supposed to This summer, I was supposed to stay in New York and find a new boyfriend, not Thalia's cousin who's using me to get his ex jealous and vice versa. And I can't fall for him... I just can't.

I need to get Luke jealous, not struck up an actual relationship.

_But Percy's so hot! _Some Part of me chirped.

Doesn't matter if he's hot.

I. Will. NOT. Fall. In. LOVE.

Besides, how the fuck can I be sure that he won't just leave me again for Calypso once she's jealous again?

TRICK QUESTION. I can't be sure.

But, the risk is what attracted SummerAnnabeth, so the risk is why I'm staying.

"Hey, so what're we doing today?" I asked Thalia.

She smiled crazily at me. "We're going water-skiing."

"What?" I asked, astounded. Water-skiing? I mean, I like swimming. But water skiing? Nope, never even tried it. But SummerAnnabeth would, wouldn't she? Therefore, I'm going insane, and I'm going water-skiing.

I know what you're thinking, hey, why are you making sure snap decisions?

Well, when you don't care about the rules and do whatever the fuck you want, you kind of just _decide. _In that split second before it gets awkward because you haven't answered, you just decide.

Do I wanna go swimming with dolphins at the beach? Yes.

Do I wanna go shopping? Yes.

See? You just decide.

And when will I ever get to go water-skiing again for the rest of the year?

Yolo, am I right?

Did I just say 'Yolo'?

Wow! SummerAnnabeth sure is in control.

Whatever.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I told her. I added as an afterthought, "Is Percy going?"

Thals responded by raising her eyebrows at me. I felt myself grow red.

"I-I was just wondering," I stuttered.

"Oh, sure. _Just wondering. _I get 'ya," she said, and then winked.

I felt myself grow to a perfect crimson color.

"Well, Percy is going. So, I guess I have a definite yes from you then, huh?"

I kept growing redder and redder... yup, right to the magenta.

"I'm going anyways."

"Sure, Annie. Whatever you say," Thalia said, before running off.

Water skiing. What did I just get myself into?

the LINE BREAK here

Percy PoV

Water skiing! It's gonna be legen- wait for it- dary! Legendary!

I mean, I live in Virginia, I've gone water-skiing before, so I don't know why I was so excited.

"Maybe it's because Annie's going," a voice mused behind me.

I turned around to see... Allison.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"You heard me. You're _'so excited' _because Annabeth's going too."

"What? No, no, I- I- uh, I said that out loud?"

"You're just like Death Breath. He thinks he's talking to himself, but he ends up saying everything aloud. It's so funny, I got some footage, and I posted it on YouTube, and it got a million hits! "Emo Boy Talks to Himself Without Realizing It!" It was hilarious. This one kid- I think it was Thalia- commented saying that I should talk back to him and he'd think he was talking back to himself. Oh, man, when I posted that- I'm getting off topic. You wanna go because Annabeth's going. You're so excited because you get to partner up with her to go water-skiing, and then, just when you're deep in the water, you'll kiss her, declare your undying love for her, and then make Calypso jealous," Allie told me.

Oh yeah, did I mention? Allie's ADHD just like me, Thals, Katie, Nico- wait, what?! Calypso? Wha-?!

"How am I supposed to make Calypso jealous?"

"Didn't Thals tell you? The Titan's are coming with us," she said, like it was no big deal my ex. girlfriend's parents were coming with us- her father, Atlas- yeah, weird name, I know, but I learned not to mention it in front of him, the hard way- was this big guy who owned Holding Up The World Records. Her mother, Tethys- yeah, I know, another weird, Greek name- worked with my dad at his sea resort. They were pretty nice- very rich- and overall okay.

"Um, so I have to go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Percy! Stop being so damn difficult and some water-skiing with us, goddammit!"

"Fine, fine, I'll come. No need to get over dramatic," I said.

Big mistake.

Now that I go back, I really shouldn't have made an already-mad, freakishly strong _girl _madder than she was.

I dodged the first punch she threw at me, but didn't realize she was getting ready to kick me in the place where the sun-don't-shine.

Why am I such a Seaweed Brain?

It's a bird, no it's a kangaroo, no, it's a LINE BREAK!

Annabeth PoV

Water-skiing. This is a risk. I've been reluctant to go in the water since I almost drowned.

But I was with Percy.

But can I trust Percy?

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

ARGH.

You know what, fuck it, it's SummerAnnabeth, so SummerAnnabeth will do whatever the fuck she wants.

That means going water-skiing, and maybe almost dying, but, hell, it's worth it.

I started looking through my suitcase to find my swimming suit, and then I wanted to play some music, so I grabbed Allie's iPhone (Mine was with her), and looked through the music.

It was pretty easy to get into, her password was 0811, meaning November 8th, as in the day she and Connor got together. I browsed through the music.

It was in order of most played.

**Green Day**

**Man Overboard**

**Of Monsters and Men**

**Imagine Dragons**

**Paramore**

**My Chemical Romance**

**Coldplay**

**The Beatles**

**Florence and the Machine**

**The Fray**

**Death Cab For Cutie**

**Kansas **

And on and on, some bands I never heard of, others that I loved. I finally decided on playing 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' because I could totally relate to that song. My mom, Athena, died in September of 2000. I was young, like seriously young, and then Allie told me about this song, about how the singer's dad died in September, so he wrote it, and then I just connected to it.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

My mom was innocent, but she died. See? Connection. I started humming along to the song, slowly starting to sing it.

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends." _

"Oh, wow, you sing really well," someone said from the door. It was Percy.

I felt myself redden.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Allie's phone vibrated. "Can you give this back to Allison?" I asked him.

"...Or, we could have some fun with it."

"What?"

"Send people texts from her phone."

"I don't know... sounds like a great plan!"

Normally, I would have totally disagreed, but Allie did the same thing to me about a month ago, and revenge is sweet.

"There's one from some guy..." Percy said.

"Oh yeah, that's her boyfriend, Connor."

"He sent her a text saying, "Hey Allie."

"She's gonna respond by saying, "Sup, bitch," I suggested.

"I like your taste," Percy said, and typed that out. "...and send."

"Allie's gonna have a heart attack."

"He wrote back, 'Um... not much. Are you okay?'"

"No. FUCK YOU!" I suggested, trying to hold back laughs.

Like, a lot of laughs.

Once Percy sent it, and got a reply saying, "What?", we put the phone away and started talking.

About random crap.

Not exactly the topic I'd prefer to talk about with the guy I like, but it was better than nothing, right?

"What's your favorite song?"

"On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons. You?"

"Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day," I answered.

"Why?"

"Um, uh-"

"Oh, look, it's time to go water-skiing," Percy said, and walked back to his room.

I looked around to grab my beach bag, a giant white bag that said 'I'd Rather Be at the BEACH,' on it. I stuffed my flip flops and some sunscreen and some other crap into it, while going into the bathroom to change into my swimming suit, a two-piece white bikini that Silena _insisted _ I wear. I pulled my blonde curls into a safe ponytail, and fiddled with my owl necklace. I searched for my white cover-up, and pulled it over my body. Ready!

"Annie! Where's my phone!? I was supposed to call Connor an hour ago!" Allison called from the.. living room I'd say.

"Uh, over here!" I shouted. Allie walked into the room, wearing a blue swimsuit under a white crochet coverup. She had her blue flip flops on, her infinity ring that she always wore slipped on her ring finger of her right hand, and her blue striped beach bag in her hands.

"Finally! I was looking everywhere," she said. Thalia walked in next, wearing a black t-shirt over a black bikini top, shorts, black flip flops, and holding her black beach bag.

"Can we go now?" she asked us.

"Yup!" I chirped, and we all headed to the car.

"Why do I have thirteen messages from Connor saying 'What happened?'"

"Let's go!"

sdjsnfvndjcxnv LINE BREAK gdaljhgfvsjf

**At the beach**

"Where's Percy?" some girl asked us as we arrived. She was wearing a very, _very, _revealing two-piece, with nothing over it. She had long, cinnamon colored hair that tumbled to her waist, wavy. Her perfect, blue/green eyes were decked with heavy eye makeup, and she was walking around, wearing expensive pearl earrings, with a designer beach bag and silver studded shoes.

Calypso Titan.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Thalia shot back at her.

"Well, considering that fact that he's your COUSIN, I'd say you'd know."

"Do you even know what you're saying right now?" Allison asked her.

"Where is he?"

"Well, why do want to know? I mean, considering the fact that he's MY boyfriend, I'd say, you're a jealous whore," I said, mimicking her tone.

"Girlfriend? Oh yeah, the one he LEFT for me," she smugly said.

"Oh my gods, you thought he did that on purpose?" I let out a bitter laugh. "That was a total joke! A prank on YOU for cheating on him."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't all necessarily true.. okay, that was a complete and utter lie, but, it was making Calypso jealous, and that was the plan, was it not?

Calypso let out a shriek that sounded somewhat like a yelp and a bark combined, and stormed off... only to fall face-first into the sand, courtesy of Katie's picnic basket.

When she got up, her face full of makeup was almost all wiped off or covered with sand... and then the crab bit her.

She howled with pain and stormed off to her parents.

We all looked at each other before bursting into laughs.

"Partner up!" someone called. I looked around, Allie partnered up with Thals, Katie was with Piper, Silena and Clarisse, the royal girl, Zoë, hadn't come, and the emo-boy was with the tall guy. I looked around the find Percy winking at me, so I walked in that direction.

Unfortunately, Calypso had also seen Percy, and was 'running' towards him, but I would call that limping.

And fortunately, Katie hadn't picked up her picnic basket yet, so she fell again.

"Wanna partner up?" I asked him.

"Only but of course."

For the first hour, the instructor told us how to get up on the skis, once we were in the water, and then how to stay up, how to maneuver on them, and all that good stuff. After another half-hour, we were finally ready to go in the water.

I didn't know why we needed a partner, but I didn't doubt it, because I was with Percy.

Apparently we had partners so incase we fell or something, someone was with us.

Once we were in the water, it was... exhilarating.

I would have NEVER done this before, but now, I'm glad I did. It was fun. And insane. And crazy. And something I don't regret.

Percy was a pro; he acted like he had done this millions of times, and it was super easy.

Me, on the other hand? I hardly went skiing, let alone WATER skiing. And I never ventured in the ocean, only in pools, let alone going deep into the ocean, on a pair of 'frickin skis.

I think I'm repeating myself. Whatever.

It was fantastic. There's no words to describe it, so I'm not even gonna try.

Once I got the hang of it, and believe me, that took a LONG time, it was easy.

Two hours later, we were still skiing. I was glad, it was fun.

I turned my head slightly to look at Percy. He noticed and looked right back. For a few minutes, we both stared at each other, before we both fell off our skis.

We just floated there for two minutes, before we started laughing our heads off. I didn't notice I was swimming closer to him.

When I was maybe a few inches away from him, I didn't even think about it. I just did.

I just kissed him. And he kissed me back. And this wasn't even planned.

It was a real kiss.

A few minutes later, we both broke apart, for breath. He stared into my gray eyes and I stared into his green eyes.

I was so lost in those eyes, I almost didn't hear him say, "Annabeth, I don't wanna just pretend date anymore..."

sdfdjfdsjf Line Break nsfddgj

**DUM DUM DUM! Yes, I waited the ENTIRE chapter for that reveal! Sorry this is SO late, so I made is extra long! Not really, but longer than the last two chapters...**

**There's 84 reviews right now! That's insane! **

**My proposal: If we can get to a hundred, I'll update later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Yeah. That's 16 reviews for a new chapter. Peace.**

**~Allilyn**

**Ps. Check out these outfits on my Polyvore!**

**starrynights04 . polyvore . com**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_A few minutes later, we both broke apart, for breath. He stared into my gray eyes and I stared into his green eyes._

_I was so lost in those eyes, I almost didn't hear him say, "Annabeth, I don't wanna just pretend date anymore..."_

"Wha-what?" I asked. We were both still in the water, floating delicately .

I expected Percy to swim off, but he looked determined. "I don't wanna just fake-date anymore. I wanna actually date."

I couldn't breathe. The water seemed too cold and the fish that were tickling my feet turned into biting. My skin tingled and I couldn't think straight.

Yes.

That's what I wanted to say.

I mean, I should say yes. Percy was nice, sweet, and so damn hot.

But something in me, deep inside, wanted to say 'no'.

Why the fuck should I say no? I don't really have a reason.

So yes. Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Oui.

Sí!

Vαί.

Imo.

Sim.

"Percy, y-"

"GET BACK, LOVEBIRDS!" someone shouted.

"COME ON!"

"IT'S ABOUT TO RAIN!"

"We should go," he said.

Woah.

I couldn't even say yes.

What the fudge?

We both swam back to shore, and I slipped on my cover up and headed to the car.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

I finally get to fucking tell Percy that I want to be with him- for real- and I fucking hesitate for five fucking seconds and I fucking miss my fucking chance!? FUCK THIS!

Phew. Needed to get that.

Even though it's only been five fucking minutes.

"So what happened with you and Percy?" Allie asked me from the driver's seat.

Did I mention she was seventeen? As in legal to drive a car? Yeah.

"Uh, nothing."

If I told everyone in the car (Katie, Silena, Clarisse, Thalia, and Allison) right now that Percy wanted to actually go out with me but then someone shouted out and I didn't get to answer, they would confront him, and I'll just look stupid, so, yeah, not gonna tell them.

"Annie," Thalia said. "Tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened. I mean, what the fuck did happen? We fucking went a pair of fucking water skis to go mother-fucking water-skiing and then what? WE WATER-SKIED. And then, we kissed in the water, and then you guys called us, but that's about IT."

"Okay," Silena said. "I think you need to go over some things. You kissed? And that's good! It's a step closer... to actually dating!"

See? Silena gives the BEST love advice. For fuck's sake, I didn't even tell I wanna go out with Percy for real, but she still knew. Brilliant.

"Can we play some music?" Piper suggested from the back.

"Yeah!" Allie said. Uh-oh. She's gonna start blasting My Chemical Romance or Mindless Self Indulgence or something.

"I have a mix!" Silena said.

Allie's face fell. "Fine."

She put in the disc and waited until something played.

"_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)_

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody,_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh the homie brought the booze_

_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

_In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack_

_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

_I'm max faded at my grandma's house_

_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

_I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that_

_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

_Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_

_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

_With the seat back, playin in the back, like_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that..._

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_I like it like that," _the song finished, with Silena loudly singing along the whole time.

"Was that song about summer? Or some guy driving?" Katie asked.

"It's about summer! I think..."

"I'm not listening to a bunch of stupid little summer songs for the entire ride, Sil," Thalia said.

"Me either!"

"Fine! Let's listen to Allie's Cds," Silena grumbled.

"Yay! At least Allie has Green Day and MCR," Thalia commented.

"MCR?" Piper asked.

"My Chemical Romance," Allison said, like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Riiiight," Katie drawled.

"Whatever."

As Green Day's When I Come Around played, Piper continuously checked her phone.

"What's wrong Pipes?" I asked. Anything to divert the topic away from me or Percy.

"Nothing."

"Is it something with Leo?" asked Silena.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Allison asked, joining the conversation. Leo and her are best friends, so she was bound to ask.

"We broke up."

The brakes skidded to a stop. Allie turned around, "What?!"

"We broke up."

"We're gonna be late! Why don't we go to Starbucks and discuss it there?" Katie suggested.

"Fine." And so we drove off to Starbucks...

asozjdsnf LINE BREAK fjdsfxckmknh

Percy POV

Why did I not wait for an answer? I'm such a Seaweed Brain.  
I mean, I could have said something- anything! But, no-oo! No, I just had to go away and make an excuse and be the stupidest I've been in a LONG time.

As I paced myself at the beach, walking around the same spot that me and Annabeth had first met each other, someone mused behind me, "Hey, Perce. Miss me?"

I turned around. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Rachel."

kdjgdfj LINE BREAK fjsdfhgdfgj

**A/N- Ooh! What's Rachel doing here? What will she add to Percabeth? Why did Piper and Leo break up?! Find out, in the next chapter of Summer Kisses!**

**OMGOMGOMG, there's like 26 new reviews, and we only needed 16! 10 more than I asked for! Thanks to: Annabeth Evans for the 100th review! I might be off, but I counted it up, and it says it should be her!**

**Woohoo. **

**~AllilynFlorence**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_As I paced myself at the beach, walking around the same spot that me and Annabeth had first met each other, someone mused behind me, "Hey, Perce. Miss me?" _

_I turned around. I'd know that voice anywhere. _

"_Rachel."_

_kdjgdfj LINE BREAK fjsdfhgdfgj_

Percy POV

I spun around, and faced the gorgeous redhead who tried not to look pretty. She looked the same as she had three years ago, when she moved to Maine.

Her frizzy red hair had changed to a darker, more pinkish red, and it had grew from shoulder length to stomach length. Her pale skin seemed to glow, and her feline green eyes were bright.

She was wearing paint-splattered shorts, and a sky blue sleeveless blouse, with painted sneakers, and she looked like the same Rachel that was my best friend.

"Rachel."

"The one and only," she said, smirking.

I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her.

"How've you been?" I asked, loosing from the hug after a few minutes.

"Fantastic. Clarion Ladies Academy only goes up to eleventh grade, so I'm back for good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aaand, technically, I've graduated from high-school, because I skipped a year. So, next year, I'm off to college! I'm thinking of NYU."

"Just like me!"

"Yeah! And I've already gotten a scholarship for painting, take that dad!" Rachel said, back to her bubbly self.

I laughed.

"So what about you? Allison informed me that you have a girlfriend," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"I gave her a donut not to tell anyone else!"

"Yeah, well I don't apply, because I'm not anyone else!"

"Whatever. We only dated because..." and I told Rachel everything. What can I say? When it's your best friend of almost three years, you just spill. Not to mention she's been gone forever, and I need to catch up.

"Hmm..." was all she said. I swear, while I'm off being dyslexic and ADHD, she's the complete opposite. I swear, she could be a counselor. "Well, it seems like you need to talk to her. Explain your feelings. And then see if she feels the same way."

See? It would've taken me maybe a few months, a bunch of advice from Silena and Piper and their mom, and maybe a few online gurus to figure that out.

Hey! Don't blame me, I'm a Seaweed Brain!

"Thanks Rach."

"Welcome! I have to go unpack now.. oh the horrors."

"Well, thanks again," I said, and hugged her.

"What the hell, Percy?" someone asked from behind the entrance to the beach...

HOLY CRAP NUGGETS IT'S A LINE BREAK. RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Annabeth POV

*At the coffee shop* *Earlier that day*

"Okay, now tell me, why the fuck you guys broke up!" Allison said, walking into the Starbucks.

"After I get my coffee," Piper said. Allie rolled her eyes, and got into the semi-crowded line with all of us.

"Next!" the barista said.

Allie walked first, and started to say, "Caramel Frap- Reyna! Hey!"

"Allison!" the girl, Reyna, said.

"Hey! How've you been? It's been forever!"

"Yeah, I know! I think the last time I saw you was when I was at New York and we went to Leo's birthday party."

"Yeah."

"So, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, Caramel Frappuccino for me," Allie said.

"Make that two," Silena chirped.

"Make that three," Katie said.

"Four," Thalia said.

"Five," I added. We all glanced at Piper.

"Dammit, peer pressure, six," she mockingly said. (Take no offense, anyone.)

"Six caramel frappuccinos coming right up," Reyna said, and whisked away.

"She was Leo's party?" Piper asked Allison.

"Yeah. They both hit it off. But then you started dating Leo, so she didn't really care."

"Ooh."

Once Reyna came back with our drinks, we found a big booth and sat down.

"Explain."

Piper sighed. "Well..." and then she explained how she liked Leo, but it wasn't working out or something. I don't know, I kinda zoned out, worrying about my problems. Not that I didn't listen.

"-So we decided to call it quits but stay friends. It's been almost a week. And he told me to go after Jason if I want, because there was this girl he met a long time ago, but then we started to date right after, so... yeah."

"Sucks," Thalia commented.

"A bit."

"So you're going after Jason?" Allie asked.

"I guess. I mean, I always really liked him."

"It's none of my business."

"Good," Piper mockingly said. "I gotta get another coffee," she said and walked back to the line.

Reyna came over to us, smiling widely as she talked on the phone with someone.

"-Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows. I guess she knew her too.

"Remember that guy I met at the party when I was in New York? Leo? Yeah, he broke up with his girlfriend or something and wanted to see if I wanted to get coffee next time I'm in New York, i. e., tomorrow."

"How did he know you're going to New York tomorrow?" asked Katie.

"We're friends on FaceBook."

"Oh."

"By the way, who was his girlfriend? You never told me, Allie," Reyna said.

"Oh-uh-"

"I'm back, babydoll! Whadda I miss?" Piper asked, sliding back into the booth. Allison, in desperate need to get rid of the awkward conversation, said, "Reyna was wondering who Leo's ex girlfriend was..." and then she realized how much more awkward she had made it.

"Why?" Piper coldly asked. (**I made it like that because of their rivalry in the books.) **

"Just wondering, 'cause we're getting coffee tomorrow, and he never told me over Facebook or anything..." Reyna said.

"Oh, it was me."

"Oh. Awkward."

"Yeah."

"Well, we best be off!" Silena said, and got up.

"Yeah, see 'ya Reyna," Allie said, before getting up too. And we all bid our goodbyes and walked to the car.

"I think that's the awkwardest thing I've ever been through," Silena said, once we were on the road.

ghhghhdhfjjdhfjfhdk THE LINE BREAK fdsgdgjksg

Once we were finally out of the car, I walked to my room and took a shower, firstly. (SO MUCH SAND!)

Second, I changed into a flowy gray tank-top, white shorts, gray flip flops, and put on my owl necklace.

I walked into the backyard beach, to see if Percy was there, but Thalia told me to come talk to her first, so I did.

From Thalia's room, you could see the entire view of the beach. All I saw was Calypso hiding behind the entrance to the backyard.  
After five minutes, all I was focusing on was Calypso, which was very hard, considering the fact I'm ADHD.

"Can I go yet, Thals?" I semi-screamed, semi-asked Thalia, after about ten minutes.

"Fine," was all she said, before I rushed down the stairs to see what the hell Calypso wanted. I heard voices talking in the distance, but I didn't pay much attention to it, which again, was kinda hard.

Once I got behind the entrance, Calypso walked out and said, "What the hell, Percy?!"

Apparently Percy was there, and he was doing something that was worthy of a 'What the hell?'

I walked out and saw Percy in a semi-hug with some gorgeous redhead.

"Percy!?" I semi-screamed.

"Hey Annabeth! What the fuck do you want, Calypso?"

Betrayal filled me like a glass under a tap.

And then it turned to anger.

"What the fuck, Annabeth?" he asked me, as I shoved him, once he was completely away from the... tramp, for the lack of a better word.

"You said you wanted to date!" I said. Leaving out 'real' as Calypso was there.

"What?! You guys are dating!" Calypso screeched. The redhead said, "Come on Calypso, leave!" and she left after the girl cracked her knuckles threateningly.

I would've said 'Bravo! Chicks rule!' had she not been just hugging or making out with Percy.

"I do wanna date!" he said, defensively.

"Then why were you making out with someone else!?" I raged at him.

I wish I could've gone back in time and said, _ANNABETH! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW!_

But I can't.

"I wasn't making out with her! I was hugging her after she gave me advice on how to talk to you! She's my sister!"

I stopped shoving him. My jaw dropped. And in those five seconds, I didn't do what I wanted to: Run up to him and kiss him, no, I did the weaker, yet easier thing.

I ran up to him and kissed him as hard as I could, and then... I ran.

jsfjsjf LINE BREAK dfdjkfjv j

**A/N- Yes! Yes! That really happened. **

**Flame or do whatever... **

**MY PROPOSAL: If we can get to 150 reviews, there's 130 right now, then I'll post another chapter tomorrow, instead of waiting three days like I was going too. **

**Deal? **

**Peace out! These outfits are on my Polyvore: starrynights04 . polyvore . com. **

**Oh! And check out my other Polyvore: stuck-in-the-background . polyvore. com**

**Peace! Ps. This was not proofread as it is currently 12:05 and I'm SO tired...**

**Peace! And let's get to 150!**

**~AllilynFlorence**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_I stopped shoving him. My jaw dropped. And in those five seconds, I didn't do what I wanted to: Run up to him and kiss him, no, I did the weaker, yet easier thing. _

_I ran up to him and kissed him as hard as I could, and then... I ran. _

jsfjsjf LINE BREAK dfdjkfjv j

Percy PoV

What did she just do? Did she just- did she just kiss me?! And then she ran away... woah.

Rachel was just standing there, smiling like she knew exactly what was happening. Care to explain, Rach? No? That's what I thought.

"I'm gonna go... unpack," Rachel finally said, after about maybe ten minutes. She walked into the house, and I just stood there, my seaweed of a brain trying to process what the FUCK JUST HAPPENED.

Annabeth accused me of not really wanting to go out with her, thought I was making out with Rachel (Blech), and then she kissed me, and then she ran away.

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?

Deep breaths, Percy.

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?

Seriously though, what the fuck does kissing me and then running away MEAN?!

Does she hate me?

Does she love me?

Does she wanna go out with me?

Does she not wanna go out with me?

Does she wanna only make Luke jealous?

Does she wanna only make Calypso jealous?

Does she wanna only make the both of them jealous?

WHAT?!

Argh. This calls for the pros.

"SILENA!"

djjgkjdfc LINE BREAK skdmff

Annabeth PoV

_Dumbass. _I AM A DUMBASS.

Why the fuck did I run away?

I could've kept kissing him!

I could've not kissed him at all!

I could've kissed him to only make Luke jealous!

I could've kissed him to only make Calypso jealous!

I could've kissed him to only make the both of them jealous!

BUT I RAN AWAY!

Oh my god.

This summer is NOT turning out the way it was planned.

Am I having fun in an awesome, romantic relationship with an awesome, romantic guy? NO.

Am I making Drew and Luke be fuming with jealousy? NO.

Am I becoming the winner in the breakup? NO.

Am I really okay? No.

I might act like I'm totally over Luke because he cheated on me, but deep inside, I'm still a girl who had her heart broken by someone she thought she loved. Deep inside, I still am sad.

BUT, I choose not to let that part of me out... yet.

So, in conclusion, I am NOT letting Luke and Drew get to me.

THEY CAN DIE for all I care.

"You don't really want them to die, do you?" someone asked behind me.

I turned around. There was the same pretty redhead standing in front of me that I had accused of making out with Percy.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, look- sorry about the whole 'accusing' thing, okay? I don't know what got into me, and whatever."

That was really hard to get out, considering the amount the pride I have.

"It's okay, Annabeth. I mean, I see you really like him. for reals," she said.

"He told you?"

"Yup. We're like brother and sister, so you don't have to worry about me. All you have to worry about is Calypso..."

Hm. She's really nice. I bet we'll become good friends... whatever.

It was late, maybe 10 or something, so I went to bed.

I couldn't go to sleep until two am, and it felt like it was way later, maybe five or six.

All I could think about was Percy.

Would he even want to date me anymore? I'm stupid to think so. Maybe at four and what felt like eight, I fell asleep. And it wasn't peaceful.

As I woke up, around ten, the house was quiet. I got ready and changed into denim shorts, a light red chiffon sleeveless blouse, red flip flops, and my owl satchel, with my hair in a waterfall braid, with the ends curled. After a few minutes of doing nothing...

Allie and Thalia appeared at the doorway.

"Come on loser, we're going shopping."

jdsjf LINE BREAK sdjkkfjcj

"Where to know?" I asked, after almost five hours of mindless shopping with a credit card that Thalia's dad gave to her for her sixteenth birthday, and have no time to eat lunch or do anything courtesy of Silena's 'There's a sale at (Insert random store here that changes every time we ask to sit down or eat something)'

"I don't know. Oh! Let's go to Urban Outfitters!" Silena said.

"Thats almost twenty minutes away from here, as in Virginia Beach, Virginia," Rachel pointed out, as she had come with us.

"But I wanna visit the Atlantic Garden Center!" Katie protested.

"I need to go to f. y. e! I need to get another copy of Heart Attack by Man Overboard. Death Fucking Breath broke mine," Allie said, while Thalia nodded.

"I'm cool with just sitting down and getting a coffee," Piper said, while me and Rachel nodded.

"Fine. You three stay here, pick up some ice coffees for all of us, Katie and Silena to Urban Gardens or whatever the fuck it was, and me and Thals go to f. y. e, and we all meet back in exactly two hours. DEAL?" Allison declared.

"Fine," we all grumbled, like Silena, who didn't wanna visit plants.

ksdszdk LINE BREAK nkfcvd fv

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked Piper, after ten minutes into two hours.

"It's been ten minutes, Annie. And there's traffic."

"Still," I impatiently tapped my foot against the marble floor of the outside coffee shop. I sipped my ice coffee and started to get annoyed.

"There they are!" Rachel said. Allie and Thalia were there, holding big blue bags.

"Sorry we're late," Allie said.

"Where's my coffee?" Thalia demanded. Once she got an ice coffee with an insane amount of sugar in it, Katie and Silena showed up.

"Ready to go to... H&M?" she asked us, and most of groaned.

"I wanna go HOME!"

"But-"

"H&M closed an hour ago, Sil," Piper informed us, checking her phone.

"Fine. Let's go home."

Once we were all in the car, the air conditioner was blasting, we all had ice coffees with us, Allie said, "Can I please play my album?"

"No! I don't wanna listen to emo music," Silena said.

Allie put the car on brake and almost made me spill my coffee everywhere.

"Man Overboard is not emo!" Thalia yelled.

"Whatever."

Then Thalia narrowed her eyes at Silena, which, trust me, you do not wanna see.

"Fine! Play your stupid music."

"Thanks."

"It's not stupid!"

Allie inserted the disc and said, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes!"

"_It's 2 AM but it feels like its 5_

Just like me this morning. Seriously, why do all the songs Allie and Thalia pick out connect to me? Strange...

_Maybe it's time to shut my eyes_

_Cause I'm asleep but they're open wide_

_Or maybe I'm awake but passed out inside_

_Riding a couch in the dark all night_

_Just the television_

_It's a glowing blue light_

_If the day is over and I failed, I tried_

_If I told you that it's alright, I lied_

_I guess I'll feel less lonely when I shut up and let you own me_

_Your slave, your go getter_

_When you're on my mind, my mind feels better_

If it's Percy, I feel calm. And then I feel like telling myself, "You're such a dumbass! GO AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!"

_I love my life but I'm not alive_

_And maybe it's been awhile since I died_

_To be or not to be, don't decide_

_Won't put my foot down won't let it slide_

_Riding a couch in the dark, all night_

_Yes I see my future and it doesn't look bright_

_If I take the easy way out I'll lie and live this re run over for the hundredth time_

_I guess I'll feel less lonely when I ship up and let you own me_

_Your slave, your go getter_

_When you're on my mind, my mind feels better_

_I guess I'll feel less stupid when I make myself less useless_

_But wait, it gets better_

_I wish all my time was our time spent together." _

True. True. And makes-me-sound-like-a-stalker-but true.

"Oh! I like this one," Thalia said, and played another.

"Got a hole in my heart that stretches from coast to coast

Constantly ripper apart from what I want the most

And if I could find whoever designed you

There'd be so much I wanna know

Since I don't like my shape it takes time to prepare

A chronic illness comes in the form of despair

Do you wanna know something?

You are the one thing that keeps me up (because I care)

Hello please to meet you

I am fumbling with myself cause I am just too scared to greet you my love

Goodbye

Nice to know you

I am leaving unexpectedly before I got to show you...

How month's go by and I only feel worse

Try to forget the ones who forgot you first

And you don't need him and she don't need you

Gotta stop hanging around

Because the waiting hurts

Gotta hole in my head that stretches from ear to ear

I dug it out because I couldn't take the fear

And if I can't think

Well I guess I can't sink down

And I won't waste another year."

See, another connection song.

And then I had my defining moment. As soon as we got home, I rushed upstairs, to Percy's room.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Piper yell in the distance.

"TO FINISH THALIA'S SCREENPLAY!" I yelled back .

I pounded on the door until he opened it.

Who was in there? Looked like a college dorm room for ten boys, but it was just his room.

"Yeah?" he groggily asked. Did he just get up?

"I don't wanna just fake date anymore either!" I brightly said.

And then I kissed him.

sdfjrgfk Line Break sdfj dxf

**A/N- Yes that did just happen. It might not have, it might become a dream. Jk. **

**So? How was this chapter? Sorry it's so short. But hey, Annabeth's defining moment. **

**Okay, my computer is overheating, so I didn't proofread this, but Read and Review, okay? **

**Thanks to: Guest for the 150th review! **

**These songs are by Man Overboard, and I love them. **

**Peace!**

**~Allilyn :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

"_I don't wanna just fake date anymore either!" I brightly said. _

_And then I kissed him. _

_sdfjrgfk Line Break sdfj dxf _

Percy POV

What the fuck is happening? Annabeth's kiss- ANNABETH'S KISSING ME!

Needless to say, I responded.

We only pulled apart when Thalia said, "YAY! High-five Allie, OUR SCREENPLAY'S COMING TO LIFE!" That's when I effectively shut the door.

I turned around to look at Annabeth who was smiling, and that made me smile too.

And suddenly I felt all giddy inside, just like I had with _Calypso. _

Ugh. I hated her.

Annabeth finally broke the silence by saying, "You okay, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah. Fantastic."

"So, uh, does that mean, we're uh, dating?" she nervously asked. "For real?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, if you want to, I mean," I stuttered, before she walked up to me and kissed me again.

Good way to shut someone up. Of course, if they're your boyfriend. Not if- you know what? Whatever.

"Why would I kiss you if I didn't wanna date for real?" she whispered, pulling away.

"Uh- um- uh, well, you're a Wise Girl, so, uh, your words can have double meanings. Or in this case, kisses, no! I mean-"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I think that's why they call me that." And she kissed me again, and fireworks blew up all around my brain.

"Percy!" the door flew open to my mom looking at us with a surprised expression on her face and a plate of blue cookies in her hand. We both pulled apart as she finished, "-I made cookies."

"Hi Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth brightly said.

"Oh, no dear, it's Sally. Mrs. Jackson makes me sound so old."

"Hey mom," I awkwardly said.

"Hello dear."

"Um..." and awkward silence filled the room.

"So you two are dating?" mom finally asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Not fake dating?"

Annabeth turned to me and swatted my arm. "You told?!"

"No, I didn't! Mom, I didn't!"

"No, Annabeth, Percy didn't tell me. I figured it out. I mean, I knew you'd end up getting together, for, as you teenagers call it, 'For realz."

"Mom!"

djkkfj Line Break jsdfjf

Allison POV- Two weeks later.

"Oh, lookie! It's Percabeth!" I said, as Percy and Annabeth walked on the beach, hand in hand.

"My screenplay's better than ever!" Thalia said, and we high-fived.

"Shut up!" Percy said, red in the face.

"Well, I can't, now can I? When two of my best friends get together, you should know that the teasing in never-ending."

"_What's going on!?" _Connor asked me from my MacBook.

"Nothing. Making fun of Percabeth."

"_Really? 'Cause I'm over here making fun of Leyna." _

"Leo and Reyna? I've been teasing her non-stop about him for weeks," I told him.

"_Lemme say hi to Annabeth!" _

I turned the screen around to where Annabeth and Percy were walking.

_Were. _

Now they were making out.

"_AH! AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" _Connor wailed from the screen.

"Okay, bye. You're starting to get annoying."

"Love you too-"

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! BREAK UP! We're going surfing!" Thalia yelled. After a few minutes of my memory being tainted, they pulled apart and walked back to the house.

asd LINE BREAK jdskjjf

"Surfing?" Annabeth questioned. "As in, surfing?"

"What else?" Thalia said.

"Why? We went water-skiing, like, a week ago."

"Two weeks ago. And we're bored as fuck! Besides, it's just gonna be you, me, Thals, Katie, Piper, Silena, Reyna, and Percy," I said. "And Jason and Clarisse."

"Reyna's coming?"

Over the past few weeks, Annabeth and Reyna became pretty good friends. They had a lot in common.

Literally. They both were all nerdy during school time and crazy during summer. And they both like (d) Percy at one point in their life.

"Yeah, I invited her."

"Piper's not gonna be happy."

Over the past few weeks, Piper and Reyna became pretty good frenemies. They had a lot in common, and they didn't like each other that much. I mean, Piper and Reyna both like (d) Jason and Leo at one point in their life.

"Yeah, I know, but Reyna's a good friend. And it's not like their gonna get partnered up with each other."

"True. But still, I don't really wanna go swimming."

"Surfing! And it doesn't matter, because Percy's coming," Thalia said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Dammit, Annie, if you want the screenplay to work you have to own the part! If Percy's coming, YOU'RE COMING!"

"..."

"YOU'RE COMING!"

"... fine. But only because-"

"Percy's coming," I filled in.

"No, actually because I'm bored."

dsjjf LINE BREAK dsfjf

Surfing. It's a lot harder than you think. Especially if you've lived in New York forever and only go swimming in pools.

Once we all got ready, we were off to the beach, in my mom's huge van, that she ended up just letting me have, with me driving, Reyna in the shotgun seat, Jason, Piper, and Silena squeezed in the back, Katie, Clarisse, and Thalia in the seats in front of Jason's, and Annabeth and Percy behind the two seats in the front.

"Well this is comfortable," Jason said, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Ignore the pun.

Reyna looked back, smirking. "Well it should be for you."

I started laughing, and then everyone else except for Jason and Piper joined in. Even Clarisse chuckled.

"Can I play music?" I asked.

"It's your car."

"Still. I don't wanna blast Asking Alexandria and then have Jason complain about his ears hurting."

Cue more laughs.

"What is it, annual Pick On Jason Day?" he asked us.

Reyna turned back around, "It's always Pick-On-Jason Day."

Jason gave out a half-hearted glare and then joined in the laughing.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm gonna play whatever the hell I want and Jason can't complain," I ended up decided.

I ended up playing On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons. Gotta love their name and their music.

"-'CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, EH! I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, EH! BEEN HOLDING IN FOR A WHILE EH!"

"MY EARS HURT!" Jason said.

khfsfd LINE BREAK djfd

Annabeth POV

Surfing. I agreed to go flipping surfing.

Wow, I'm insane.

Once we got to the beach, Katie and Silena went to go tan.

Allison and Reyna started to jump right in and go swimming. Thals and Clarisse joined them. Jason and Piper went to go get ice cream. And me? I was walking along the shore with Percy, holding hands.

Yes, cue the 'awws'.

Because it was very aw.

Well, at least it was. Until Thalia grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me into the water, along with Percy who still held my hand.

Apparently no one really wanted to surf anymore. And I was okay with that, since I really didn't want to surf. I just tagged along because I could get a ice cream cone and pick up another VIRGINIA BEACH t-shirt.

Now I was just bored. I walked out of the ocean, Percy right with me, and I reached for my beach bag when some called behind me, "Hey Annie."

Amusement and evilness started to boil up in me, I got up and turned to the person in front of me.

Now or Never.

"Luke."

sdkakdz LINE BREAK sdjcjfk

**A/N- Woah! What the fuck does Luke want? **

**Sorry this took like forever to get out. 187 reviews. Can we make it to 200? Please? **

**If you guys wanna know why Luke is here, review! **

**Oh. **

**My.**

**Gods.**

**I freaking HATE Alex. She's the whore-bag of our school and today, I ran into her. **

**She was all, "Hey. You were the nerd, right?" **

**And I mother-fucking swear on The Styx if I wasn't as calm as I was then, I would've ripped out her stupid dyed blonde hair and and choked her with those stupid "Victoria's Secret: PINK" necklaces she wears. **

**Ho-bag. **

**I mean, bad enough she acts like the Queen B of the school, when the actual Queen B is very nice to me, but I mean, seriously? You're in the SEVENTH grade and you're gonna start dating some guy that you met two hours ago? WTF.**

**I mean, even in 5th and 6th grade, this girl would be all, "I'm so pretty! (No you're not!) And I'm so popular! (No you're not!) **

**And I swear, she's like the whore of the school. She started 'dating' people in fifth grade and she takes our school uniform and turns it into some whorish, stripper outfit! I mean, how the fuck is she taking knee-length skirts and one color only t-shirts and turning them into skirts that reach, like, mid-thigh and a t-shirt that shows her entire stomach? And how the fuck are her parents letting her wear that? **

**Whew, my Alex rant is out. **

**Egh. So tired. This is not proof-read because my computer's overheating again. **

**Peace.**

**~Allilyn**

**MY GO AND LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW SONG: Boy Without Batteries by Man Overboard. GO AND LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_Now I was just bored. I walked out of the ocean, Percy right with me, and I reached for my beach bag when some called behind me, "Hey Annie." _

_Amusement and evilness started to boil up in me, I got up and turned to the person in front of me. _

_Now or Never. _

"_Luke." _

_sdkakdz LINE BREAK sdjcjfk _

Annabeth's POV- July 20th

I turned around to face the same idiot who cheated on me. Percy had walked to get my bag from the other side of the beach, so it was just me and Luke.

"What happened?" Allison asked, coming up to us. Once she saw who it was, she smirked evilly.

"Allison," Luke said.

"Conceited man-whore," Allison said in the same tone, mocking him.  
He glared at her, but she smirked and said, "Oh, what happened Luke? Dumped Drew and looking for another whore to bang? Too bad, you won't find any here."

"Really?" he asked, looking around the beach. He turned back to look at Reyna.

Once Allison saw who he was looking at, she screamed, "OH HELL NO!" and was ready to pound him into a pulp had Reyna not appeared and not held her back.

"Stop-it-Allison!"

"I'M GONNA POUND HIM!"

"We can kill him later!"

"I'll help," I said.

"Oh please, Annie, you would never hurt me."

"But I would," a voice said behind him. It was Percy.

"Who are you?" he asked, in an annoyed tone.

"The guy who's about to kick your ass."

Before Luke could respond, Percy threw a punch at him. And he crumpled like a piece of paper.

"That's for ever showing up here." Another punch. "That's for making eyes at my friend." Another punch. "And that's for cheating on Annabeth. Would anyone else like to punch him?" he mock asked.

Allison, Reyna, and me all raised our hands.

"Allison, you can go first." I don't think I've ever seen Allison happier.

"I don't think I've ever been happier," she said, before throwing a punch at Luke. "That's for hurting my best friend." Another punch. "That's for being such a _dick!" _Another punch. "And that's because I've held back these past few months from _beating the living shit _outta you."

After Reyna clocked him for trying to look at her, it was my turn.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," I started. "You're so horrible-" _Punch! _ "-pathetic-" _Punch! _ "-and egotistical. So leave." _Punch! _

By the end, Luke's face was a blob of red. Sadly, we hadn't punched him so hard to break anything

"-And if you even _dream _of telling anyone about this, I have a lot more reasons to punch you," Percy said.

He glared at all of us before walk- _limping_- off.

"That was the best ten minutes of my entire flipping life," Allison commented.

"True."

It's A Bird, No, it's A marshmallow, No! It's a line break!

"That was... screw manners, that was SO MUCH FUN!" Reyna said in the car, once we were all in.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Luke showed up," Percy started.

Allison grinned sadistically. "And we all got to punch the mother-fucking living shit out of him."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Clarisse said.

"It was."

"What the hell was he doing here?" Piper asked.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know? All we know is that he's here, and we can punch him if he shows up again," Reyna said.

Clarisse smiled and pumped her fist in the air, "Yeah! Violence!"

Line Break

Once we were back at home, we all got out and went our own separate ways. Allie went to the beach with Reyna and Thalia, Piper and Jason went their own way (in case you didn't know, Piper and Jason ARE NOT related, because Piper's mom is just close family friends with them.) And everyone else dispersed out.

"So... that was fun," Percy awkwardly started.

"Very."

"Yeah."

I caught him staring into my eyes.

"What?"

He snapped out of it and blushed. "Um, it's just you'rereallypretty."

"What?"

"You're really pretty," he said, louder.

"Aw. I think you're really pretty too."

"Thanks! ...I think."

"Remember, you're a Seaweed Brain. Seaweed brains aren't allowed to think."

"Right." We both leaned in to kiss, when Allie appeared at the door.

"Hey love birds. Thought I should let you know, barbeque in an hour. You could go back to whatever you were doing now. Just be safe, okay? I'm far too young to have a niece or nephew."

"Shut up, Allie!" I said, bright red.

"Fine. Just make sure to use protection," she said, winking and ducking to avoid the flip flop thrown at her. "See 'ya later, love birds."

Me and Percy looked at each other before starting to wildly laugh.

Thalia showed up out of nowhere and said, "What's up? Laughing because Percy can't find a c-"

"LEAVE!" a crimson Percy yelled.

"Fine. Just enunciating on what Allie was saying."

Line Break

After Thalia and Percy left, I changed into a white tank-top, denim shorts, beige crystal sandals, and my owl necklace, and decided to leave my hair down and curly. And then I went on FaceBook to find out that Luke was in Virginia for a few hours to visit his aunt and that he left a few hours ago. And then I found out that his and Drew's relationship status was: Complicated. And I also found out that Calypso had broken up with her boyfriend.

I couldn't figure out if this was good news or bad.

Whatever.

You know what you would do at a regular barbecue? Yeah, eating, swimming, all that crap?

Well, when Allison and Thalia are there, it's way more insane. At first they offered to spike the punch to see what would happen, but after Percy spit out a pack of Kool-Aid that had too much sugar, they decided against it, so I would still have a boyfriend.

After that, they wanted to play charades, but they would provide what things to charade, and none of us trusted them to have decent things to charade, so we knocked out that idea.

And then they offered to 'dress up' Jason, Nico, and Percy, but when they grabbed Silena's makeup and swimming suit, the boys backed out.

So we just all sat and ate and did basically nothing.

Of course, until someone said, "Forgot to invite me?"

Calypso.

I hated to admit, but I was a lot more jealous of Calypso than I should be. I mean, I was with Percy now. But she had still taken him from me at one point.

Clarisse spoke up, "Actually, Calypso, this is a _family _barbeque, with close friends."

"And you, Calypso, are not family or a close friend," Katie filled in.

"No, Calypso, you are a jealous whore," Silena finished.

"So say bye-bye," Piper ended.

She narrowed her blue-greenish eyes at them.

"I just need to talk to Percy."

Percy gulped and shook his head.

But this bitch was determined. She grabbed his wrist and lugged him to the house. And I, being suspicious as always, followed them sneakily.

You might call that over-protective girlfriend, but I call it Calypso's-a-whore-not-to-be-trusted.

"What do you want Calypso?" I heard Percy asked.

"Look, I made a mistake. And I'm willing to take you back."

"What?! Cheating on me TWICE was NOT a mistake, Calypso! And what do you mean 'willing to take me back'?! Let me remind you, YOU cheated on ME! And I am not 'willing to take YOU back' okay!?"

She was determined still. Because then she kissed him. I almost exploded.

Who did this.. WHORE think she was?! She ruined her chance with him, so what?! She's gonna freaking kiss him when he said no?! ARGH! After maybe a second, I stormed out.

"Annabeth-" Percy started.

"It's okay, Percy. YOU!" I said, advancing on Calypso. She looked frightened, yet still determined.

"What?!" she barked at me.

I walked over to her and slapped her. She was surprised for a second before she looked back at me and grabbed some of my hair. And then she pulled.

I was shaking with fury. I took her hand and judo-flipped her over my shoulder. She landed on the floor with a _thump! _

"If you ever try to make a move on _my boyfriend _again, I won't hesitate to rip a chunk outta that pretty brown hair of yours!" She got up and scampered away.

After a few minutes, Percy said, "Is it wrong that-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I supplied.

"I was gonna say I love you even more now?"

I looked back at him.

"_What?" _

Line Break

**A/N- Wow, Perce, already at the 'L' word? **

**This chapter sucked so much. And I'm really sorry about that. **

**Woah! 213 reviews! Thanks to for the 200th review!**

**From: Mors427**

**You know I hope this Alex doesn't read this or else you will be in major trouble. Also if Luke is here to get Annabeth back I will re-read the last olympian and stab his Achilles heel. Great story.**

**Me: Don't worry, Alex isn't her real name. And thanks! **

**I think there will only be maybe one more chapter in this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PSYCH! **

**I'm gonna stop the story at 20 chapters. **

**213 reviews. Wow. I remember when I was jumping up and down because there was five...**

**Yeah, after this story ends, I'm posting my Chaos Story with a twist. **

**Peace!**

**~Allilyn**

**SONG OF THE DAY: Hot to Hide Your Feelings by Man Overboard.**

**Peace! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_After a few minutes, Percy said, "Is it wrong that-"_

"_Don't finish that sentence," I supplied. _

"_I was gonna say I love you even more now?" _

_I looked back at him. _

"_What?" _

_Line Break_

Percy PoV

Dumbass = Me.

What the fuck did I just do!? I told a girl I've known for three weeks that I love her. MOST COUPLES DON'T DO THAT UNTIL THREE YEARS!

Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to say that? Why?

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I really love you. More. Now. Uh..."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain. I love you too."

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Did she just say 'I love you too'?!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE DID!

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you not want me to?"

"No, no, no, no, yeah, no!"

And then she kissed me.

And then she walked away.

I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the house and trying to remember what my name was, but the wolf whistles jarred me back to reality.

"PERCY AND ANNABETH, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Thalia sang.

"AND MAYBE MORE!" Allison added.

"Go away!"

Line Break

July 23rd

I still really can't believe she said she loves me too.

Hell, I still can't believe _I _said I love you.

It was like an impulse. Oh hey, I love you.

"PERCY!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned around to see someone running at me with full speed.

"AH!" I was able to scream before the person tackled me in a bear-hug.

Annabeth rushed into the room. "I heard someone sc-" She stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.

The person hugging me let go, and I got to see what they looked like.

She had silky dark hair, tied into a braid and dark eyes, that were gleaming with either genius or madness, with olive colored skin with a splash of freckles across her nose.

"Bianca!" I said happily.

"In the flesh." She said, rolling her dark, gleaming eyes. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, of course! "Where have you been! It's been like a month already!"

"Nico came here with dad, but I had to stay behind for a while, but I'm here now!"

Annabeth stared at us. "Percy." She said seriously. "How many girls do you KNOW here?" She finished, looking at Bianca unsurely.  
It's a family reunion, Annabeth. By logic, I should know all of them.

"Annie, th-"

Bianca looked up. "Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Bianca. I'm Nico's sister, and a good friend and a favorite cousin of Percy's, no matter what Jason says. And you are?"

Annabeth looked relieved. She smiled and said, "I'm Annabeth. Percy's-"

"-girlfriend." Bianca finished with a smile. "I've been here all of two minutes, and I've already seen how he looks at you. You're lucky." She commented. "I mean, I remember last year, before she got together with that whore Calypso, girls would just freaking call and then hang up. I mean, bitch get a life!"

Annabeth was smiling widely. "I know right!? I mean, whenever I was over Thalia's place, girls would just randomly call and then hang up for Jason, and I was all, 'Come on, get a life that doesn't involve semi-stalking some random guy you'll get over in a month!'"

They started chatting away about how whores need to get a life or something, and then they started jabbering away about... shoes? Architecture? I dunno, something.

IT SOARS THE SKIES, HIGH AND MIGHTY, THE LINE BREAK!

"Hello, my bitches," Allie said, strolling into the room where Bianca and Annabeth were talking, with me sitting in the corner, looking and feeling awkward. "Hey Bianca!"

"Hey Allison," Bianca said.

"And I am not your bitch," Annabeth added.

"_Puh-lease. _Anyways, party at the beach in an hour. No adults allowed."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, I had to sneak and ask Uncle P and then I had to make all the adults go to some old people's wine thing and then go to the new casino place in Richmond, so we have the beach all to ourselves. And behave yourselves, you two. No finding you guys in some corner making out with no clothes o-"

"ALLIE!"

"What?! I'm telling you to be safe. If you really wanna make out with no clothes on, go to a room, nobody needs to see t-"

"ALLIE!"

"Relax. I'm freaking joking. But Uncle P told me to invite a bunch of kids that just flew in to see their girlfriends or something, I don't know. But he told us we knew them. Whatever, I'm getting some coffee to keep me up. Anyone offering to come with me to Starbucks?"

"I'll come," Bianca said. "We have LOADS to catch up on."

"Yup. Want something Annie?"

"I don't know. Anything caffeinated."

"Ditto," I added.

"Fine. We have to get ready for the party anyways, and I think that Silena has a makeup kit..." Thalia said, showing up out of nowhere.

"No-!" Annabeth started, before Thalia smirked and said, "SILENA!"

Line Break

Annabeth POV

Ooh, I hate Thalia. Silena got all designer on me, and starting raving about the hot color trends of the summer runways and white dresses are to die for in this heat, so I just nodded and painted on a smile while she caked me in makeup. When she finally finished, I looked into the mirror and almost gasped.

The dress she made me wear was a perfect vanilla color, that reached my knees. It had a pineapple print with spaghetti strap sleeves. She had placed a denim jacket over it that gave it the perfect beach look. Instead of flip flops, I was wearing white flats and Silena had curled my hair to perfection, without any tangles. While I thought Silena was piling on the makeup, it looked natural, with just light blush and lip gloss.

"Wow."  
"I know, right!" Silena chirped back. "Allie's turn!"

"HELL NO!" Allison yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" and then she ran away.

Line Break

"I can't believe_ Silena_ of all people outran me," Allie grumbled as she sat down on the seat.

"Well, you better believe it," Silena sang.

Thirty minutes, two attempts to run away, a lot of screaming, and an entire closet later, Allie was dressed in a belted lace ruffle tube dress, with navy blue flip flops, a blue bow ring, her half-flower necklace thingie that she got from Connor and her hair in curls.

When Silena tried to put on makeup, she tried to run away, but Silena was able to apply lip gloss and and eyeshadow.

"THE TORTURE IS OVER!"

"Thalia's turn!"

And after a few hours of Thalia screaming for freedom, Silena finally got her dressed in black shorts, a gray vintage tank, black flats and a bow bracelet.

"Let's go to the party now!" Silena said once she was done styling her outfit.

"Finally," Thalia muttered.

Then we all walked to the beach.

"Egh. There come the newbies," Thalia groaned.

"Who is that?" Katie asked. "Looks familiar."

"Uncle P said we knew them."

"Is that the Stolls?" I asked, incredulously.

"Huh?"

"That's definitely Travis, Katie."

"And I'm pretty sure that person over there is Connor."

Naturally, both girls jumped to see if it was their boyfriend, a very un-Allie thing.

"It's Charlie!" Silena squealed, and ran off towards Beckendorf. I found Percy and walked towards him.

"So that's the guy Allie keeps talking about!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah. Connor."

"LOL."

"Did you just say 'LOL'?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Who are you?"  
"That's easy, Percy."

"It's a joke, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Suuuure you did."

Line Break

**A/N- Crappy endings. The party will be the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Can we make it to 250 reviews? Please? ;) Sorry it's so short. Peace.**

**~Allilyn**

**Ps. Sorry about any errors. **

**Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Okay, so I have a bit of writer's block. I'm kinda out of ideas, so I'm skipping the party, ten days forward to August the first. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. **

**Ps. Sorry about any Twilight bashing, take no offense Twilight fans. **

Line Break

Annabeth PoV

Not to sound too much like the Queen of Mary-Sues, Bella Swan, but this past month has been perfect.

Perfect.

The dictionary definition of the word perfect is _Having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be._

So again, not so sound too much like our depends-on-males-way-too-much Queen Bella, this past month was a good as it could possibly ever be.

And that's a lot coming from me, for reasons I should not divulge.

But, overall, it's been great. _Too great._

Not to complain or anything, but you know that feeling when everything's going great in your life and you just wanna except the fact that it will continue being perfect forever? Yeah. I know that feeling. I'm living the feeling. Hell, I _invented _that feeling.

But, I still felt it. I mean, why? I can't explain. All I know is that everything's going too perfect.

I mean, I can believe the fact that I have a boyfriend, but his ex that lives a block away not hitting on him for over a month? My ex showing up out of nowhere? Call me crazy, but I suspect something.

And it didn't exactly help that Luke and Calypso were in a long-distance relationship.

Let me start from the very beginning.

It was another regular Sunday. We were all going to the mall later, just like last week, because now that Beckendorf was here, Silena constantly wanted to go to the mall and shop and hold hands and drink Starbucks.

I remember when Silena told us she wanted to go get Starbucks with Beckendorf, Allie said, "Boyfriend has nine letters. But so does Starbucks." I made that my favorite quote right there on the spot.

As bored as I was, I still tagged along. I ended up buying a really cute t-shirt with a graphic design of a building on it. And Percy ended up coming too, so we got to hold hands and get Starbucks and make out and all that mushy stuff that every girl completely says she totally despises though she totally wants to do it.

And it was just normal. No jealous exes, no random new friends that I should and should not be worried about. And worst of all, nothing wrong.

And why is that the worst?

Well, a recent study states that in times where everything seems to be going fairly well- too well- something bad should happen in a short amount of time. **(A/N- Total crap I just made up.)**

So why shouldn't I be worried?

_Bitch, you are worried, _something in my brain chirped.

And it called me a bitch.

I know I'm worried, chirpy little voice.

_Good, because whenever something good should happen, a total shit storm ends up happening. Remember when you thought Luke was gonna give you a promise ring for your birthday and he ended up cheating on you? Yeah. Total shit storm. _

I know.

_Good, you should know. It's very important. Because fuck it, nothing good ever happens right on time. NEVER. Unless you wanna be some shitty, depends-on-males chick in a fucking fairy tale with your fucking fairy godmother or some shit, get used to the fact that Prince-Fucking-Charmings only happen in some children's book, and that you don't want a pretty prince, you want a King Arthur! OWN THAT PONYTAIL, WORK THAT UPDO!_

What the fuck are you saying, emotional conscience?

_I'm telling you to prepare yourself. And you can call me something cool, like Kylie. _

I'm gonna name you Leroy.

_What the fuck?! I'M A CHICK! CHICA! GIRL!_

Fine! You're Leree.

_*Barfs*_

"Annie?! You okay?" Thalia was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah. Sorry, zoned out."

"Yeah, well now we're going home. Silena found that- and I quote- 'Cute floral dress I've been looking for _ages'_- unquote," Allie said.

"Fine, let's go home!"

"Fine! But I'm playing MCR!"

Once we finally got back into the car, the Stolls having to squeeze in the back with Silena and Beckendorf, who weren't so happy, because Allie said that Reyna always rides shotgun and she might punch him if they sat in the seat, Allie started playing emo/metal music that she likes, I wanted to cover my ears, because it was so loud.

Ha. I should've known it was Fate that let her pick that song.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.

I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.

For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,

Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?

(I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means

(I'm not okay)

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks

The photographs your boyfriend took

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay

I'm okay!

I'm okay, now

(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me

Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay!

(Trust Me)

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

Well, I'm not okay

I'm not o-fucking-kay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

(Okay)

I'm not okay. Why? Because that song just made the uneasiness of everything being perfect multiply by three.

Allison POV

Once we were home, I was hidden in my room, trying to sleep, but that sure as hell was disrupted when someone in the front yard started talking loudly on the phone.

Annoyed and royally pissed off, I walked down the stairs to the front yard, ready to scream at someone, when I realized it was Calypso.

I growled in anger, and then I realized she wasn't just talking obnoxiously loud on the phone to someone.

She was talking obnoxiously loud on her phone to a long-distance boyfriend someone.

A Luke someone.

I hid behind a tree and heard them talk. Luckily, I could hear him talk too.

"-the plan takes place tonight! Yeah, she's over!"

"_Great! Now we'll separate them!"_

"Wait! There's someone here!" I took that as my cue to get the fuck outta there.

Separate them? Luke and Calypso? Oh no.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, once I was back in the house.

"What happened?" Thalia asked, walking up to me.

"Where's Annabeth? I just heard Luke and Calypso talking about breaking them up or something!"

"She's with Percy, and it's fine! Annabeth told me she knows."

"What?"  
"She said something bad is gonna happen, and she knows. She's probably talking about this. She knew that Luke and Calypso are plotting to break them up."  
"Oh."

Did I fully and completely believe her? NO. But I had no other choice.

Holy crap did I wish I had...

Line Break

Percy's POV

Where was I right now? With Annabeth at the beach. We watched the sunset glow while we ate our picnic. It was fabulous, just like something outta those crappy and mushy romantic movies.

And even though I'm the guy, and I'm supposed to hate mushy crap, I still felt all giddy inside and felt like I could just giggle.

And then she walked inside to get something, and then Rachel walked out, looking confused, like instead of me and a picnic, there should be Taylor Swift with a microphone and a bunch of lyrics about breakups, reading to have a old-fashioned sing off with her. She walked up to me, like _I _should explain what the fuck was going on.

"Uhhh... hi," I finally said after a few minutes.

"Why'd you call me here Perce? Dude, I'm really tired!"

Suddenly, like an evil villain from a old-timey black and white movie, Calypso appeared out of no-fucking-where and said, "To do this!"

And then.. well, there's no other way to describe what happened in the next fifteen seconds except for the word: horrifying.

It was like in slo-mo.

And you know what I hate about slo-mo?

Every time it starts going into slo-mo, the main guy can always just duck, or jump, or avoid whatever the fuck was going to happen if he didn't move. BUT THEY NEVER FUCKING DO!

And now I get why. Suddenly, my feet had turned to jelly and my brain had turned to mush. It was like that feeling I got when I kissed Annabeth, but instead of feeling all giddy and romantic, I felt horrified and scared.

Calypso pushed Rachel towards me, and then scampered away, behind a bush. I heard Annabeth's footsteps getting closer and closer. I felt like just ducking right then and there, but I couldn't.

And Annabeth thought I didn't. On purpose.

Rachel came flying towards me, and I couldn't think when she just... _fell on me. _

And it was the scene where the main guy [me] should have kissed the girl who fell [Rachel], except I didn't have a choice. She just... _landed there. _

On my lips.

And it was by far the most awkward thing ever.

And then Annabeth came out.

To see me and Rachel in a lip-lock.

I thought she might punch me. I thought she might slap Rachel.

But all she did was stay there, a look of pain and betrayal on her face, shining in her eyes, along with tears.

She didn't scream. She didn't shout. She didn't yell.

She just stood there, and said, "Why?" in a tone that was filled with sadness and betrayal, and worst of all- well, there isn't really a word for it. But I can describe how I felt when she said it.

Take someone who you love dearly, your closest friend, your boyfriend, your family.

And think about how you would feel if they did something SO bad. They told you a big lie, spread rumors about you, said mean things.

And now multiply it by one hundred to see how I felt, because I loved her.

"No, Ann-"

"Why, Percy?! Was it because I wouldn't give you anything?! Because I acted like such a 'prude'?!"

"No!"

"THEN WHY!?" She let out a sob before walking back to the house.

She spun around, half-way in, and said, "We're through. Forever."

I just stood there. Less than two weeks ago, I was telling her I loved her, and then I found out that she loved me, and now what?

I was left with a half-eaten picnic, a romantic place at the beach, a lying, cheating, manipulative ex girlfriend, a best friend who was confused as fuck, and someone I loved gone, taken from me.

And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Line Break

**A/N- Okay, this ending part was depressing to write. I feel like crying.**

**I hate Calypso. Even though I made her do that.**

**ARGH! PERCABETH!**

**So, what's up, my readers? It's 12:30 Am, so if you're actually up right now, I salute you! **

**I wanted to post this earlier, but my laptop's been acting up a little, so that's why I haven't been able to update On the Outside. Everytime I try to download the file to Docs, it says 'Operation not Understood' or some crap. It's okay, I'll post it soon. **

**Wow. Chapter Thirteen. Only Seven more. **

**WOAH! 261 reviews! Can we make it 300 hundred? Please? :3**

**I'll update tomorrow by sneaking onto my little sister's laptop just so I can update if we can make it to 300. Or you might have to wait two weeks while my computer gets fixed. **

**Peace!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: That song was I'm not Okay by My Chemical Romance. BUT THE OTHER SONG OF THE CHAPTER IS, DRUMROLL PLEASE! NO!? OKAY! Where I Left You by Man Overboard. I have it on repeat. **

**I NEVER put songs on repeat. But I have this one, because I love this song. **

**Peace!  
~Allilyn :)**

**Ps. This was not at ALL proofread since I have to be up early tomorrow and it's 12:36 right now.  
Wow. Took me six minutes to right out this entire A/N. **

**AND! I'm posting my Chaos story as soon as I finish this one. AND, I sadly, deleted Nightshade. I was at a loss of inspiration. **

**Peace!**

**Read and Review! And leave a question for me to answer! PEACE!  
~Allilyn ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

*The Next Day*

Did I want to end up in my room, watching A Walk To Remember, eating ice-cream and sobbing into my pillow because I'm forever alone? NO.

But I did. Sooner or later, Thalia and Allie showed up with cookie-dough ice-cream and a box of tissues, so I let them watch with me.

When Jamie announced that she had cancer, I started sobbing hysterically.

When Landon wanted to marry her, I started screaming, "WHY GODS WHY!?"

When the ending credits rolled, Thalia and Allie were too scared to do anything so they left, and I was stuck with two tubs of ice cream, a movie that made me feel worse, and no more tissues.

"I'm gonna go have a word with Percy," they both had said before they left.

But then I decided to think, why am I reacting like this to Percy when I've only been dating him over a month, and I was with Luke for over a year? Stupid idea, Annabeth.

I spent the next few hours making charts and graphs and all that, and trying to block out the feelings.

Percy flipping cheated on me. AFTER I TOLD HIM THAT LUKE CHEATED ON ME.

STUPID MAN WHORE.

I mean, it'd be one thing to just plain 'ol break up with me, but cheating? Making out with the same girl he told me not to worry about?

Three words:

STUPID. MAN. WHORE.

"Who?" someone asked from the door.

Oops. Guess I said that aloud.  
"Percy."

"Ooh," the girl said, Bianca. "But why? You two were all love birds and all that mush yesterday."

"He cheated on me."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Well I saw him kissing Rachel, if that's what you mean.

Her dark eyes widened. "Oh that little-" she said a few select swear words.

"Who? Percy or Rachel?"

"Percy. Rachel would never do that. They were best friends for years, and I KNOW she didn't like Percy after the first few months. They kissed once, and they both said it was gross and awkward. I bet Percy randomly kissed her. No, he wouldn't have. He doesn't like her. He told me. ARGH!" she started thinking/talking to her self.

"Then why? If he didn't really cheat on me, then I wasted two tubs of ice cream and three boxes of tissues for nothing!"

She laughed. And then I laughed. That sentence sounded ridiculous.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go talk to him. Find out what happened."

"Okay."

Line Break

Percy POV

Annabeth thinks ... I cheated on her? What the fuck?

Well, I suppose since she did catch me ACCIDENTLY kissing Rachel, she has a right to suspect it, but..

"PERSEUS POSEIDON JACKSON!" I heard... Thalia's voice scream. Oh crap. I tried making a run for the door, but Allie was there, and then she said, "You son of a _bitch." _

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thalia yelled again. She threw a fist at me, I was able to duck it. "-And she TOLD YOU!" Another fist.

"No, Thals, let me explain-"

"You son of a bitch!" Allie shouted before throwing another fist.

"No-wait!"

"WHAT!?"

"It-was-Calypso," I said, out of breath. They shared a look.

"Ooh," they both said. But then they got angry again. Crap. "What did Calypso DO?"

"She shoved Rachel towards me, and then we just kissed! I didn't-I wouldn't-I'd never-"

"WELL GO APOLOGIZE!" Thalia screamed.

"DUMBASS!"  
I'm so stupid. Why didn't I just think about explaining it? Well, I guess that's why I'm named Seaweed Brain. Oh, har har.

I got up and ran towards her room. Oh gods, will she even forgive me? But first, I decided to get necessities. I ran towards the kitchen first, grabbing some ice-cream (actually whatever was left), some tissues, a blanket from the living room, and some of my mom's blue cookies. Yum.

On the way to her room, I saw Bianca in the hall.

"Hey Biancs."

"No nicknames. And what's the deal with you, huh?! Did you really cheat on Annabeth with Rachel?" Shove.

"N-n-no, that was Calypso-"

Oh crap. The stutter.

"Oh, okay. Then why're you stuttering?" Shove.

"I-I-I-I I don't know."

Shove.

"Well go apologize! Dumbass." And then she walked away.

No, no. It's going way to easy. I just figure out what to say? No. Everyone just believes me? No. Something's gonna happen. Something really bad.

Like really bad.

Like really, really bad.

That bad.

Like tornado in a packed community bad.

Like tsunami in a clustered town bad.

Like a genius losing his/her notes bad.

That bad.

I breathed in deeply, and opened the door.

Without knocking.

And I'd come to regret that.

"AH!" the person in the room screamed.

It was Annabeth.

Stark naked.

Changing.

Oh crap.

"GET OUT!" she screamed again. But I was frozen. Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. FUCK CRAP. SHIT CRAP. SHIT FUCK. Crappy, crappy, crapperson.

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK SHIT.

"OUT!" I couldn't move thought.

_MOVE! MOVE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! MOVE YOU DUMBASS! GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT! _

Then Annabeth threw a lamp at me. It hit me. Right in the face. And the very heavy metal jarred me back to reality, so I walked out.

But not before Annabeth got to throw a shoe at me. More specifically, the back of my head.

Oh gods. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE. I'm SO STUPID. ARGH. ARGH. ARGH.

I walked back to my room and buried my head in my hands.

Right now, the definition of the word idiotic in the dictionary, there was a picture of me. I SWEAR.

Line Breaker of the Line Breakers.

Annabeth POV

Oh. My. Fucking. Gods.

Percy. Came in- saw me- ARGH! I COULD JUST KILL THAT STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!

First, he just cheats on me, and then what? He walks into MY room without MY permission? WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

I wanna scream at him, punch him, knock him out!

But at the same moment, I wanna hug him, and kiss him, and hold his hand while we walk on the beach.

I'm completely mad at him, yet I'm still not.

EGH. Feelings.

Line Break

*One Week Later- Two weeks until summer ends*

An entire week.

Seven days.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

10,080 minutes.

604,800 seconds.

604,800,000 milliseconds since I have talked to Percy.

I wouldn't even look at him.

I wouldn't do anything.

AND IT SUCKED A*#($#*$( *$*#** $*$ of a (*#*$& #&&* $&&#$!

This summer, I was supposed to go insane and crazy with a hot new boyfriend!

I was supposed to embrace my inner spirit!

Damn it, I was supposed to have fun!

And so far what?

I fell in love. Good.

He cheated on me. Bad.

Today, I was at the beach, tired, and slumping on a bench.

And then he showed up. I started fuming. And I wanted to go up to him and punch him, but I restrained myself. And it took a lot, dammit.

He sat down the bench. "Hey."

"Hello," I curtly said.

"Okay, look-"

"No!"

Why did I react in such a way? Well, he's been doing that everyday.

'I need to talk to you' or 'Can I just explain' or 'Please, just listen's and I'm SICK of it.

I mean, if he just wanted to break up with me, just BREAK UP! Don't have to go and cheat!

"Just please-"  
"NO!"

"Fine!"

I was confused. "What?"

"If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to ask anymore! And I thought you should just know, Calypso shoved Rachel on me, and she LANDED on me! I would never cheat on someone I love more than anything!"

Line Break

**A/N- DUM DUM DUM! Woah, Perce! Way to reveal your feelings! **

**Lol. 290 reviews. 300th reviewer gets a special scene of their own!**

**I have a few notices, so PLEASE READ!**

**1. I've decided to stop this story at 17 chapters. **

**2. I will NOT publish my Chaos story after this, but another original story idea I have. Sorry!**

**3. Sorry this was late and sloppy. I wanted to get this chapter out though. **

**AGAIN: The three-hundredth reviewer will get a special scene of their own!**

**ALSO: I have an awesome idea! Not really awesome, but triviaish. **

**The first person who can answer or guess the answer to this question correctly will get a sneak peek of the NEXT CHAPTER! AND they will get to view the entire first chapter of the story I am posting after this one finishes. They will also get: a special scene of their own, like the 300th reviewer will get! **

**I wanted to make a special thing for the last few chapters of the story! **

**So, the questions are:**

**1. What are my top three favorite bands? (You might have to guess, lol)**

**2. What do you think my favorite color is?**

**3. What is my favorite story on this entire website? (Again, you might have to guess)**

**Whoever can answer them correctly or close to correct, will get again, a sneak peek of the NEXT CHAPTER! AND they will get to view the entire first chapter of the story I am posting after this one finishes. They will also get: a special scene of their own, like the 300th reviewer will get! **

**WOOP! **

***Takes on Effie Trinket voice***

**May the odds ever be in your favor. **

**Toodles!**

**~Allilyn :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Summer Kisses..._

_I was confused. "What?" _

"_If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to ask anymore! And I thought you should just know, Calypso shoved Rachel on me, and she LANDED on me! I would never cheat on someone I love more than anything!"_

_Line Break_

Percy PoV

What did I just say? Did I just tell her I love her more than anything? No. No. Oh gods, no.

"What-what?" she stuttered.

"Uh..."

"I have to go," she said, before getting up and leaving.

Oh my gods.

I told her I loved her more than anything.

But do I mean it? Do I really mean in? Oh my gods.

I TOLD HER I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING.

AND NOW SHE KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.

BUT I FREAKING TOLD HER I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!

FREAKING LOVED! AH!

Oh gods.

AND SHE LEFT!

She left, and that's what makes it a billion times worse! She doesn't feel the same way!

This. Sucks. So. Much. Holy. Crap. This. Sucks.

Line Break

She hates me.

She ran away when I told her the truth.

But couldn't she have just left because she was embarrassed because she was wrong?

No.

I can't believe it.

I blew my chance forever. She'll flipping hate me forever.

Oh gods.

Oh gods.

_Oh gods._

What did I do to deserve this punishment?

I told her, I loved her. I did! And then I added, "More than anything," which officially makes it awkward because, guess what, we've only known each other for less than two months!

And oh gods, she's leaving in a week.

A WEEK!

My god, she will leave FOREVER, and I will NEVER get to mend my relationship with her.

I was about to go sob, when I saw something in the mail pile.

_Addressed to: _

_Mr. Perseus Jackson_

_1872 Oceanic Avenue, _

_Virginia Beach, VA- 23451_

Curious, I opened it.

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_You have been accepted to New York University for the class of 2013 to 2017. _

Oh my god.

I'm going to NYU, my dream school.

And also in the same state as Annabeth.

Oh mother fucking crap.

_Your swimming team scholarship has proven you well, and you must be enrolled into the NYU Swim Team. _

YAY! I get to swim for college!

...That sounds weird.

And the letter went on and on about stuff I need, all that crap.

I couldn't believe it.

I've been accepted to NYU.

But I have to be in the same state as Annabeth.

Oh well, I'll think of that later.

Right now, I have to go tell mom!

I dashed down the stairs, letter in my hand, and ran to the kitchen where mom was sitting.

"Mom, look! My acceptance letter to FREAKING NYU CAME-" I stopped talking dead-air. A lump had formed in my throat and I couldn't seem to swallow it. "Annabeth."

She weakly smiled at me. "Hey Percy."

"What were you saying, Percy?" mom spoke up. "I was teaching Annabeth how to bake the blue cookies, as the secret ingredient is to mix the dough twice counterclockwise after every ten clockwise turns. You were saying?"

"Uh, my acceptance letter to NYU came."

Mom's eyes lit up like when I had told her back in the eighth grade, "Look, I got my first A+!"

"Really, Percy?! Oh that's fantastic!" and she engulfed me in a hug.

"Mom," I muttered, my face turning red.

"Oh, what're you blushing about? You can act all big and tough, but inside you're just a little momma's boy!"

If possible, my face got redder, and Annabeth had her hand cupped against her mouth to stop from laughing wildly.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure, Percy," she said, her voice turned serious.

We both walked to the beach in the backyard.

"Okay, look-" we both said at the same time. I smiled and she did too.

One word.

Wow.

Her entire face lights up and her eyes get this glimmer in them and they shine brighter than diamonds, (no I haven't listened to the Rihanna song!) and her entire demeanour seems bright and friendly.

"You could go first," I said.

"No, you."

"No, you."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!" She wasn't giving up.

"Fine," I said. "About earlier, I-"

I didn't get to finish.

Because she kissed me.

Wait- what?!

ANNABETH'S KISSING ME! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

She's actually and really kissing me!

It took me a minute or two to realize it, but as soon as I did I responded.

Woah.

My perfect summer kiss.

More like summer kisses.

Line Break

From after that day, me and Annabeth stuck around each other like salt and pepper.

Everywhere.

Well, not _everywhere _everywhere.

Like, it's-okay-for-me-to-be-here-and-not-awkward-at-all -because-we're-dating everywhere.

And we shared a lot of kisses. Like a lot.

And it wasn't gross kissing.

It was in-love kissing.

Because I loved her.

And I didn't want the day I was dreading for to get here so early, but it did.

On the last day Annabeth was here with me in Virginia, last day of summer, we had a big barbeque.

Everyone sang and dance and swam and ate, but mostly, I stayed with Annabeth.

And as Allie and Thalia finally picked anything other than rock music, Doc Walker's One Last Sundown, we sat down and watched the sunset, her blonde curls sprawled across my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist.

And sooner or later, everybody cleared out. They left. And it was just the two of us.

I remember that first summer night.

How good it felt, you lyin' in my arms.

But the midway rides are almost still

The tilt-a-whirl and the ferris wheel are gone

As I run my fingers through your golden hair

The air's gettin' cold

And leaves are fallin' everywhere

And we've got one last sundown

So won't you lay your head down

I don't wanna hear 'goodbye'

I just want you by my side

For just one last sundown

Every waking moment since we've met

We've never been more that a couple of steps apart

And tomorrow just won't be the same

Pack up all your summer things in the car

We never said it

But we knew it couldn't last

But we didn't know

That this night would come so fast

Now we've got one last sundown

So won't you lay your head down

I don't wanna hear 'goodbye'

I just want you by my side

For just one last sundown

Now we've got one last sundown

So won't you lay your head down

I don't wanna hear 'goodbye'

I just want you by my side

For just one last sundown

For just one last sundown

We've got one last sundown

For just one last sundown..." the music trailed off.

I think Allison and Thalia chose that song for a reason.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

And my grin was wider than my face.

And then I kissed her.

And I decided, this summer with Annabeth was the best I could possibly ask for.

Because the summer kisses from this year I will always rememeber..

Line Break

**A/N- *Bursts into tears* AH! The story's over! I'll post the epilogue sometime in the next two days. I need time to grieve. I love this story.**

**I wanna thank every reviewer, follower, favoriter, and every viewer. **

**When I first started this story, I was thinking about having Annabeth still be with Luke, Drew be with Percy, and Calypso being nice. **

**Hell, when I was brainstorming the idea, Annabeth didn't even GO to Virginia, Percy met her once and then he came to New York. And I was almost gonna have this big reveal where they've been emailing each other for the past year.**

**Ridiculous, right?" **

**BTW, nobody got the questions right. **

**It was: Green Day, Man Overboard, Of Monsters and Men.**

**Periwinkle.**

**And You've Got Mail by HAWTgeek. **

**Oh, and I changed my name to one. cold. day. in. december**

**Fancy, huh? Peace out, my lovlies. **

**And thank you. **

**Again, the epilogue and FINAL chapter will be up within the next two days. **

**OH! AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR MY NEW STORY: DAWNING OF THE KING!**

**Peace!**

**I love you guys! You mean the world to me! I mean, when I was going through rough times, your reviews and kind words lightened up my day.**

**And to anyone who ever reads this, know I'm thanking YOU too!**

**Goodbye, and I love you guys! **

**Hope that wasn't TOO creepy!**

_~Allilyn _

_Ps. Again, sorry about any errors!_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

*Beginning of School*

Annabeth POV

Finally here.

School.

Summer's over.

No more roaming the beach with Percy or going swimming with everyone or anything. Just homework, school, and teachers ahead of me now. Great.

I can't deny the fact that I'm going to miss summer. Duh, I am.

But I'm also gonna miss everything else. All the blue cookies and fun on the beach and Percy.

Percy, for sure.

Well, actually, not really Percy since he's showing up in two weeks. But those two weeks...

As I entered Goode High for my first day of senior year, I thought about last year.

I was in this very building every day, kissing Luke and being oblivious to the fact that he was cheating on me.

And now what?

Percy wasn't here with me, but Luke and Drew still were.

I breathed in and out. Only two weeks. Two weeks until Percy would come here for NYU and we could be an actual, non-long-distance relationship.

I walked to my locker, which was actually pretty easy to find, seeing that the number was 720, meaning July 20th, as in the day Percy told me he loved me. But as I reached it, I saw someone- actually, lots of people there, standing in front of it.

"Excuse me? Can you guys clear out? This is my locker," I said, shoving a few people aside, one of them being... Drew.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Stay outta this, Annie-bell. That hot stuff is mine!"

"Actually, I have a girlfriend!" some guy called out, who was being swarmed.

"Yeah!" Drew announced, obnoxiously. "ME!"

"No! Her name is Anna- AH!" Drew had taken a split run at him. He was able to move to the side just in time, so Drew attacked a locker. And the locker didn't exactly want to, uh, hold her, so she fell face-first on the ground.

"ANNABETH!" the boy shouted.

And then I realized who it was.

Messy black hair.  
Sea green eyes.

Tanned skin.

Percy.

"PERCY!" I shouted.

And it was like that scene in the cliché movie. I ran towards him, and so did he, and it was just like that scene in that movie... Well, let's just say, I felt like I was in a meadow with long grass and daisies, and he was wearing a brown suede vest and then met in the middle, and he lifted me up and spun me around, and then kissed me.

I could hear the jaws dropping, the gasps ensuing, the sound of Drew getting up and seeing us, and then Luke seeing us, seeing his plan backfired.

"You're here early?" I asked, sounding too much like a boy-crazed girl.

"Yeah, I had to get everything ready at the dorm, and I- I wanted to see you."

My smile grew wider and then I felt all giddy.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

More gasps.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

Line Break

**A/N- Yeah, short but sweet. **

**Final chapter. **

**So, I've decided that I'm not gonna make a sequel, but thanks for all the people who wanted me too! Means a lot!**

**It's been a really long journey. I want to thank every reviewer, follower, favoriter, and view!**

**354 reviews. That is so amazing, considering how stupid this story sounded when I first wrote it. **

**Okay, so I got a flame. Which sucks, since I finished up the story. **

**But, what can I say? Haters gonna hate. Just don't flame me under a guest account. **

**That makes me think you're cowardly. **

**I've never felt happier. **

**19,959 views. **

**354 reviews.**

**163 followers.**

**85 favorites.**

**Epic. **

**Thank you all, so much! It means the world to me you all like this story! **

**Yes, I changed my username AGAIN. I am now graceless angels, a Supernatural (TV Series) reference.**

**Thank you all for the support, I love you guys. **

**Peace out. **

**~Allilyn aka graceless angels**

**Ps. Sorry about any errors.**


	17. Hey! And Thanks!

Hey guys! This is just like a "Here's what's been going on!" A/N! I wanted to thank all the reviewers and viewers again! Almost 400 hundred reviews, which is epic!

I also have a new story up, What I Can Tell You About Forever, so maybe you guys could go check it out! Please? :3

I just wanna thank everyone again, because none of you know how much I appreciate you guys!

:D

Peace out!

~Allilyn :D


	18. New Story Update! :D

Hey guys! This is just one more A/N to inform you guys of my New story, What I Can Tell You About Forever, so if you wanna go check it out, that'd be awesome.

That's really it, just to tell you guys of what new story I have up. I'll probably delete this later on... but for now, yeah...

:D

~Allilyn


End file.
